PJO at School
by Mickey and Minnie Mouse
Summary: As said in the title, all the Percy Jackson characters go to Goode! Pairings: Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper, Leo/Calypso, Frank/Hazel NO Thalia/Nico! Loads of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS (UNFORTUNATELY) SO YEAH-ALL BELONGS TO RICK

Annabeth POV:

_Rrrrrrrrrr-ing!_ I heard the alarm clock ring and I threw the clock against the wall of my hotel room, effectively shutting it up.

I groaned and sat up. My eyes widened when I realized that it was my first day of school at Goode, where I was joining school to stay closer to camp and Percy, of course.

I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I changed into short denim shorts and my camp T-shirt. I threw on Percy's Goode swim jacket and strapped my dagger across my waist.

I grabbed my backpack and ran down to the lobby and skipped out the door.

I hailed a taxicab and we got to Goode High School in a few minutes.

I thanked the cabbie and paid him. I ran out onto the school steps and sprinted into the school.

A sweet looking girl with brown shoulder-length hair and warm brown eyes smiled when she saw me. "Are you new?" She asked, kindly.

I nod my head as an answer. She smiles and leads me to the office. There is a blonde girl with gray eyes sitting at the desk, chattering on the phone. When she saw me, she gasped. She hung up quickly and hugged me.

"Annabeth!" She screamed. Now, I wasn't alarmed at all, because this was my half-sister, Jessica Boles.

"Jess! What are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged her back.

"Ch-Mr. Brunner, sent me here to watch out for you because besides you and Percy, the rest of the Seven, Nico, Thalia, Katie, Grover, Clarisse, Chris and the Stolls are all coming."

I gasped. "No way! But is it er… safe enough?" I asked, worriedly. Jessica nodded.

"Not as safe as camp, of course, but still safe enough." I knew what that meant; there would still be monsters, but not too many that 14 demigods and a satyr couldn't handle.

"Ms. Boles? How do you know, er… I never got your name…" The nice girl trailed off.

I laughed. "My name is Annabeth Chase, and Jes-Ms. Boles is my half-sister." The girl nodded.

"My name is Samantha McDonald, call me Sam, though." She stated and I shook her hand.

"So, Annie, you want your schedule?" Jessica asked me.

I glared at her. "Don't call me Annie! But yes." I replied.

"Oh, sorry… Only your 'Seaweed Brain' is allowed to call you that, correct?" She teased as she shuffled up papers for me.

"No. Seaweed Brain calls me Wise Girl. Thalia calls me Annie, even though I hate it. Actually, I think she calls me that BECAUSE I hate it so much." I say as I take the papers from her.

She laughed. "That does sound like something Thalia would do. Oh, and Ch-Mr. Brunner and I adjusted the schedules so that you and the others would all have the same schedules except for electives." She winked at me and I smiled widely.

_YES! Seaweed Brain will be in all my classes, mostly, at least…_ I thought, excitedly. After Tartarus, Percy and I had a hard time apart from each other, and that was one of the reasons I moved back here, though Dad sure wasn't happy about it.

Sam led me to locker 818. I feel like that must be lucky, seeing as it is my Seaweed Brain's birthday, August 18th, and our anniversary.

I twist the code in, (which I changed to be MY birthday, September 15th) and open up my locker. I put my things away and then look at my schedule. Thank gosh that Chiron adjusted it so that it was in Greek!

I had:

Homeroom: Room 310-Mr. Blofis

Math: Room 215-Mrs. Jango

Science: Room 123-Mrs. Michaels

History: Room 116-Mr. Ager

Elective (Architecture): Room 213-Mrs. Vanders

LUNCH

Greek: Room 311-Mr. Brunner

English: Room 310-Mr. Blofis

P.E.: Gym-Coach Hedge

So I had Percy's stepdad, Coach Hedge and CHIRON!

I look up when I hear complete silence. Everyone in the hall seems to stare at the boy twisting his combination in next to me. I casually glance his way. Familiar jet-black, messy hair and an orange shirt that matches mine is what I notice when I see him. PERCY.

I had an idea. I took of his jacket so he wouldn't see JACKSON written on the back.

I turn to him quickly. "Hey, Seaweed Brain." I turn back quickly, watching through the mirror in my locker to see his reaction.

His head snapped up and his eyes scan for the source. "Seriously? Am I really hallucinating?" He whispered.

"YO, Jackson!" A deep voice called. "Who you talkin' to?"

"No one, Max… I just thought that I heard my girlfriend. Wishful thinking, obviously." He murmured sadly.

The boy and the others around him laughed. "You mean your MADE UP girlfriend, Perce?" A girl holding hands with the original boy said.

"Not funny, guys. She's real." Percy argued.

"Suuuuuure… Percy. We all know that you use that so you can get Krystal to stop from asking you out. Though that really doesn't make her stop." A different boy says.

I momentarily wonder if my Seaweed Brain is cheating on me, but seriously? He fell into TARTARUS for me and his fatal flaw is loyalty. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't like anyone else.

"Guys!" Percy calls again. I sigh, I might as well 'show up' now.

Since his back is now facing me, and none of his friends besides Sam have seen me, I lean into his shoulder. He feels my breath on his neck and his hand moves to his pocket, where the deadly Riptide is kept. "Hey, Seaweed Brain. You better not use Riptide on me." I whisper into his ear. I'm sure that his eyes widened comically.

"Wise Girl?" He whispers. He turns around to see me. When he does, he smiles so widely that I have to smile with him.

"Right here." I state.

He throws his arms around me and hugs me so tightly that I can barely breathe.

"Perce! Can't breathe!" I choke out.

He gasped. "Sorry, Annabeth!" He says as he loosens his arms. His friends are confused, because they still don't see me. Before I can introduce myself to them, Percy kisses me, and of course I kiss back.

After a minute, someone clears their throat.

I pull away from Percy, blushing.

"Seaweed Brain! Introduce me to your friends!" I say, nudging him.

"Okay! This is Max Whitman." He says pointing to the boy that was teasing him. He had green eyes and dirty-blonde hair.

"Hey." He said, nodding to me.

"This is Rebecca Nost." He says, gesturing to the girl holding hands with Max. She had long black hair and startling violet eyes. The girl smiled at me.

"This is Alexander Neese." He said pointing to another boy, who had brown close-cropped hair and dark green eyes. He was holding Sam's hand.

"I go by Alex." Alex said, frowning at Percy.

Percy rolled his eyes. "This is-" I interrupt him.

"Sam. Samantha McDonald." I say, smiling at her.

"How do you know her?" He asked, curiously.

"I met her earlier." I say nonchalantly.

"And last, but not least is Juliet Dranco." Percy said, pointing to a girl who was really pretty. She had curly brown hair that went to her waist and had bright blue eyes with green flecks. She smiled widely, but something flickered in her eyes that said something else…

I smile back.

I turn back to Percy. "Guess what, Seaweed Brain!" I exclaim, taking his hand in mine. I hated that he was so much taller than me now, and I had to crane my head up to see him.

"What?"

"Thalia, Nico, Grover, Clarisse, Chris, Katie, the Stolls, and the rest of the Seven are coming here! Also, Coach Hedge and Ch-Mr. Brunner are teachers." I say.

"NO WAY." He says. I nod, happily, as his friends go back to their own conversations.

"Well that certainly puts a new spin on the year, am I right?" He asks, and I laugh while nodding.

"Hey, Wise Girl? Where are you staying?" Percy asks, gripping my hand tighter.

"At a hotel near the school, why?" I question curiously.

"No way! You can't be by yourself! I know that you are perfectly capable of handling yourself, but since your… nights are as bad as mine, I might as well ask mom and Paul if you can stay in our guest room…" He drifts off looking at me for approval.

"Only if your mom and Paul agree." I state firmly.

He nods, a smile growing on his face.

"I think everyone else should be arriving…" I check my watch. "About now…"

As if on cue, the doors slam open, signaling that 13 new 'students' have arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Juliet POV

When he introduced Annabeth as his girlfriend, I wanted to cry. I had known him for a whole year, and had been crushing on him since I met him! There is no way that she has known him longer than he has known me! I am about to question him on this, when the doors slam open and the halls quiet down. 13 students walk in confidently.

First, there is a punk looking girl with a Death to Barbie shirt and electrifying blue eyes. She had this weird crown thing in her hair. As soon as she walked in, Annabeth and Percy jumped on her. "Thalia!" They screamed, hugging her. Okay…

Then there is a Goth looking dude with these sullen black eyes that seemed to be endless pits of horror. He was twisting a skull ring on his finger nervously, but when he saw Percy, Annabeth and Thalia, his face broke into a smile and he joined them. Thalia waved him over. "Hey there Death Breath." She and Percy said in perfect unison, while Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Hi Nico." She greeted, and he nodded back to her. "Hey there Annabeth, Kelp Head and Pinecone Face!" He screamed throwing his arms around them. Kelp Head, Pinecone Face, and Death Breath?

Next came in a couple, a blonde haired boy with electrifying blue eyes and a scar above his upper lip. He was holding hands with a gorgeous girl, who had choppy brown hair with feathers braided in it. Her eyes seemed to be changing every second. When they saw the group they ran over to them and greeted them. Percy smiled even wider and my heart fluttered. "Hey! Sparky! Beauty Queen! Come join the party!" The girl's eyes narrowed. "PERCY JACKSON! Do not ever call me Beauty Queen! I swear I'm going to KILL Valdez!" The girl muttered that last part under her breath.

Percy smiled cheekily. "Sorry Pipes! Hey there Jason!" The boy, who I assumed was Jason, bro-fisted Percy and Nico and hugged Annabeth quickly and then threw his arms around Thalia and kissed her cheek. Why would he do that in front of his girlfriend? Piper laughed, "Hey there Thals!" She said.

Then came this overly hyperactive Spanish boy who looked like an elf, and seemed to be tinkering with something in his hands. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes that seemed to jump around everywhere. He smiled when he saw the steadily growing group.

"Percy! Annabeth! Thalia! Nico! Jason! Beauty Queen!" He shouted. Piper's eyes narrowed again.

"VALDEZ! Stop calling me that!" Her voice seemed so soothing that I knew that I could under no circumstances call her that. His vision clouded then he shook his head. "Whatever! You wouldn't dare hurt Flaming Valdez, right?" Piper shook here head and an annoyed but somehow fond smile came over her face. "Oh shut up Repair Boy." She retorted. Jason shook his head. "Hey there Leo." He said, and Leo bro-fisted the other guys.

Then came in another couple, there was a dark-skinned girl with pretty gold eyes and bouncy brown curls, who was holding hands with a Chinese boy who looked extremely muscular and protective. They made their way to the group. Jason smiled at them "Hey there Goldi and Beastie." He said winking. Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Hey, Hazel and Frank." She said hugging them quickly.

Then came in three people, 2 twins and one girl, who was holding the taller twin's hand. The twins had curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. They had slightly upturned noses and mischievous smiles. The girl had long brown hair and green eyes and had these really cute flower earrings.

Nico saw them. "Hey there Stolls, Katie!" He called. They ran over to them. Percy laughed. "How you doing Thing 1 and Thing 2?" He asked. They smiled at their nicknames, while Katie rolled her eyes. "Good, and how are you Perce?" They asked in complete unison, which was kind of freaky. "Good," Percy answered. "Now give me back my wallet and the 20 dollars in my other pocket." He said monotonously. They pouted but returned said items to Percy's awaiting hand. "How you doing, Flower Power?" Thalia asked Katie. Katie smiled at her. "Good, how is everything with your… friends?" She asked. Thalia smiled. "They are all good." Thalia replied.

Then a limping boy who was on crutches came through the door. He had on a weird cap and had a friendly smile. His tee-shirt said 'Reduce, Reuse, Recycle' in huge letters.

Percy saw him and ran up to him. "How you doin' G-Man?" He asked. The boy laughed. "Good, how are you Perce?" Percy replied- "Good." Then Thalia interrupted, "Goat Boy!" She shouted, throwing her arms around him. He groaned. "Thalia! I told you to call me Grover-STOP WITH THE GOAT BOY!" he yelled, but hugged her back nevertheless.

The last two people to come were a girl and a boy, holding hands. The girl was pretty (AN: In my story, after the Silena thing, Aphrodite found out that Silena and Clarisse were BFFs and gave Clarisse her blessing-this way Clarisse was still muscular, like her half-siblings, but she was pretty also), with reddish brown hair and brown eyes, but she was incredibly muscular. The boy she was holding hands with looked a bit like the twins, with the same eyes, hair and the same troublemaker smile. The similarities ended there, because this new boy looked more Spanish.

They saw the group just as Annabeth saw them. "Clarisse! Chris! How are you guys?" She asked. They nodded as response. (AN: Also in my story, Clarisse is a bit nicer to Percy after Tartarus, but that doesn't mean that she has a problem with fighting him if need be). They all chatted for a few minutes, when Sam cleared her throat loudly.

They turned to us, apologetic smiles on their faces. Percy ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry about that, guys!" He said to us. He introduced us to the group, and then began to introduce them to us.

"This is my cousin Thalia, my other cousin Nico, my other cousin, who is Thalia's brother, Jason, and my other cousin who is Nico's half sister, Hazel. This is Piper, Jason's girlfriend, Frank, Hazel's boyfriend, Leo, Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, who is Travis's girlfriend, Chris and Clarisse, who are dating. Lastly is Grover who has been my best friend since we were 12. Besides Annabeth of course." He added, pecking Annabeth on the lips quickly. My heart felt like it was being torn out if my chest.

Max interrupted. "So what about all of those weird nicknames you used?" He asked.

Thalia answered. "Well… Percy is Seaweed Brain, but if you aren't Annabeth and you call him that you might die. Otherwise he is Kelp Head or Perce, the reason for the water stuff is because he loves the ocean and also, he is kind of stupid and oblivious at times, after all, it did take him like 4 years to realize the most important thing ever!" Percy blushed at that. "Annabeth is Wise Girl because she is a genius, but if you aren't Percy, you don't call her that or you will be gutted like a fish, otherwise we call her Owl Head because of her obsession with owls, I, however get away with calling her Annie, anyone else who does that will end up in the emergency room. Nico is Death Breath because he looks like a living corpse, Hazel is Goldi because of her eyes, and well… Something else too, Jason is Sparky because of his eyes, and an inside joke also." That caused chuckles in the group, which made me feel left out. "Piper is Pipes, we call her Beauty Queen to get on her nerves sometimes, because she is a beauty queen," Piper blushed. "Leo is," Leo interrupted.

"Leo-Bad Boy Supreme, or Flamin' Valdez, but you can call me Hot Stuff." He answered confidently. Everyone in their group outright laughed at that. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Actually, Leo is Repair Boy because he can fix anything and everything, Frank is Beastie, because he has a thing for animals..." There was loud laughter there. Travis and Connor are Thing 1 (travis) and Thing 2 (connor) for the obvious reasons that they are twins. Katie is Flower Power because she loves flowers and has an incredibly green thumb." That made Katie blush. Grover is G-Man, but only Percy calls him that, everyone else calls him Goat Boy because of an inside joke. I am Thals. That is IT." She said, narrowing her eyes.

Percy and Nico snickered. "Yeah, but she is also Pinecone Face when you want to get on her nerves." Nico added laughing. She glared at him, and let me tell you-it was scary! Nico didn't even flinch.

Suddenly Rebecca groaned. We all turned in her direction. And standing there were our two worst nightmares. Krystal Summers and David Jacobs.

Percy POV

This was amazing! All of my friends were here, and I thought that nothing could bring my day down, until I saw Krystal and David. I mentally groaned.

I quickly rounded up the demigods. "Boys, keep an eye on David because he will not hesitate to try to take your girlfriends, and guys, also watch out for Krystal. She flirts with me every single day and sometimes, I think she could be worse then both wars combined." When Annabeth heard that last part, her face hardened, and she reached for her dagger. I placed my hand gently on hers.

"Wise Girl. They are, by loosest definition, human, and so your dagger can't hurt either of them, if Celestial Bronze could hurt them, they would probably be dead by now." She looked me in the eyes, and a small smile graced her face, which made me lean in and give her a quick peck on the lips.

Thanks Poseidon for what happened next. The bell rang, and so all the demigods hightailed it to homeroom. We all had homeroom with Paul, so this should be interesting…

Paul started calling roll, when he frowned. "Annabeth Chase? But she's in California…" He muttered. I chuckled.

Annabeth stood up. "Actually, Mr. Blofis, I moved here to be closer to _my mom_ among other things." His eyes lit up when he saw her. Paul and my mom think that Annabeth is amazing, which is completely true, and they definitely notice my grades improve with her around.

"Annabeth! What a pleasure to see you! And please, call me Paul! Sally and I have told you thousands of times!" He said walking over to her and hugging her.

Annabeth blushed, "Okay, Mr. Bl- Paul." She corrected.

I cleared my throat. "Hey, Paul. She and some of my _other friends_ are here, so do you think that mom would-" I didn't have to finish my sentence.

Paul was nodding maniacally. "Percy, your mother loves all of your friends, of course they are welcome at our house." He said and I internally fist pumped.

My friends immediately started protesting, saying that they couldn't intrude. Paul waved their concern away. "Nonsense! If Sally heard that I said no, I would never hear the end of it!"

Thalia nodded slowly, "Only if Aunt Sally says yes, though." She stated. Of course mom would say yes!

Paul finished attendance and let us all talk for the last 5 minutes of homeroom. Annabeth sat in the best seat in class-my lap-and then Juliet walked over to us.

"Hey Percy, hi Annabeth." She said, occupying an empty seat next to me.

"Hey!" We both replied. We chatted and I invited her, Alex, Rebecca, Sam and Max to my house after school so we could play some games or something.

She readily agreed, as did everyone else. Then classes started.

Everything was great until lunch. I pushed two tables together so that all of my friends could sit together. I sat down then, and pulled out Annabeth's chair like the gentleman I wasn't. We were all chatting.

Juliet asked a bunch of questions about Annabeth and me.

"How long have you known each other?" Since we were 12.

"How long have you been dating?" About 2 years.

And on and on. Then, Krystal and David showed up.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: **

STILL PERCY POV

Krystal wasn't pretty at all, she was just rich, which made her popular. She walked up to me and stood right next to me. She placed a hand on my shoulder. Annabeth, who was next to me tensed up and reached for her dagger again. Piper, who was next to her, realized the situation and whispered to her that she couldn't take her dagger out. I guess she used a little charm speak, because Annabeth just nodded glumly.

Krystal was talking to me now. "Percy, would you like to go to a movie Saturday night?" She asked.

I looked her in the eye. "Krystal, I have a girlfriend." I said, emphasizing the word girlfriend.

She scowled. "Everyone knows that you are making her up, give it up." She said.

I gritted my teeth. "No, I'm not. This is Annabeth, my girlfriend." I said, pointing to Annabeth who waved cheerfully to the fuming Krystal.

She glared at Annabeth. "Well, when you get tired of _that_, call me!" She said. She just spoke of Annabeth as if she were garbage or something.

"Annabeth is a billion times more amazing, beautiful, funny, smart, etc. than you will ever be." I said, my voice steely calm. "I don't know why on Earth she loves me, but I sure as Hades won't question it."

The table immediately went quiet when I said that. Krystal turned red and walked away.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes. I immediately panicked. "Annabeth! Are you okay, what's wr-" She cut me off with a short and sweet kiss.

"Seaweed Brain, that was the sweetest thing you ever said!" She said, a tear spilling down her cheek. I gently rubbed it away. I leaned really close into her ear. "I meant every word I said." I whispered.

She threw her arms around me. Everyone at the table was looking at us. The girls, even Thalia and Clarisse were cooing, though they were doing it mockingly, and the boys were just rolling their eyes. Juliet was just looking at her food.

Our sweet moment was ruined when David showed up. This guy hates me because I was 'more popular than him.' His words, not mine.

He stared at my girlfriend. Hades no. He will not set a single foot near her.

"So, Jackson. Why don't you introduce me to your friend." He said, flicking his hair away from his face.

Annabeth wiped the last tear away from her cheek. She glared at him. "Go away. I don't like you, nor will I ever. I am having a moment with my boyfriend and I would appreciate it if you left us alone." She said, her anger portrayed as she said each word in a tight tone.

He winked at her. "Playing hard to get, are we? Okay, then. You asked for it." He said, leaning in. He was about to kiss her cheek, when I pulled her away. Being the idiot he was, he fell face first into the table and got food and drinks all over his face. Everyone cracked up. Even though just about every inch of his face was covered with food, you could still see that he was bright red underneath it. He stalked away without another word.

We all continued eating happily after that.

Eventually, we found out that we all (even my Goode friends) had Greek next. When my mortal friends realized that they groaned dramatically.

Annabeth stood up, frowning. "What's wrong? We have Greek next, aren't you excited!?" She asked.

The mortals looked at her in disbelief. Then Alex spoke up. "Sorry, Annabeth, but for once, Percy's the only good student in that class because he can speak fluently, so no one else knows what he is saying." He said, as if it should be obvious.

Annabeth threw her head back and laughed heartily. "Well, in that case, this class is going to get much more interesting for all of you, considering the fact that we can all speak Ancient Greek and Latin fluently." She said, still laughing slightly.

They groaned, probably realizing that now we could all communicate without them knowing what we are saying. For some reason, Juliet looked a bit jealous… I wonder why…

Thalia POV

After Annabeth broke the news to the mortals, we all made our way to the Greek room. Annabeth and Percy looked extremely happy. After Tartarus, they both got flashbacks when something reminded them of their time down there, and they got the most horrible nightmares. The nightmares would only stop if they were with the other. Even I, with my Hunter-ness, think that they are an absolutely adorable couple.

As we walked to the Greek door, I saw one of Percy's mortal friends, Juliet, looking at them jealously. I had a feeling as to why she looked like that. "Hey, Pipes?" I whisper-called to her. I have recently gotten extremely close to my brother's girlfriend and the other girls that were here with me now.

She left her place by Jason and started walking next to me. "Yeah, Thals? What's wrong?" She asked, absently twirling a green feather that was in her hair.

I whispered my response. "Do you think that you can use your Daughter of Aphrodite-ness and sort of sense Juliet's feelings? Because I have a theory that she's in love with Percy, and I really just want Percy and Annabeth to have a more relaxed relationship now."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked at Juliet. She cocked her head and closed her eyes. After a moment or two, her eyes snapped open. (AN: Piper probs cant actually do this, but its for the story, okay?). She looked at me, her eyes somber. "You're right, she does like Percy and she is jealous of Annabeth…" She said.

I groaned. I guess it was kind of loud, because all of my friends turned to me. "Thals, are you okay?" Percy asked me. I nodded half-heartedly. I made eye contact with Annabeth and we had a silent eye-conversation.

_I need to talk to you later, okay?_ I eye-spoke.

She nodded. We had gotten really good at this while we were on the run.

We sat in the most front seats that we could, and waited for the teacher. After a few minutes, we got a huge surprise, because, of all people, CHRION was rolling in on his wheelchair!

Me, and the rest of the demigods, all stood up. "What are you doing here?" We asked in unison. He smiled and waved us all in.

"I thought that I could visit my favorite students…" He said, winking at us all. "Oh, and while I'm a teacher, my alias is Mr. Brunner." He added quickly.

We nodded, and then returned to our seats. Percy's mortal friends looked at us quizzically. Before anyone else could say anything, Leo burst out. "He's our camp activities director." We all nodded.

The mortals looked a little frustrated. "You mean that camp that you go to each summer, and you come back with more scars, and the camp where you see all your 'family?'" Alex asked Percy, frowning.

Percy nodded, smiling cheekily. "That's the one!" We all laughed.

Then the bell rang and Chiron told us all to sit down.

"Welcome to Goode! I will be your Greek teacher for the time being at least." He muttered the last part quietly, and I smirked.

"Well, first we'll talk about the 12 Olympian Gods and Goddesses." He said, winking slightly at all of us demigods and Grover. "Can anyone name all of them?" All of us (demigods and Grover of course), raised our hands, but he called on Katie.

She cleared her throat. "The Olympian Gods were Zeus, king of the gods and god of thunder and lightning." I smirked slightly and Jason high-fived me. Kelp Head and Death Breath rolled their eyes at our little exchange. "Then there is Poseidon, god of the sea, storms and horses." Percy whooped quietly, so that only the demigods could hear. We all laughed a little, and Annabeth kissed his cheek. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Juliet frown a little. "Then there is Apollo, god of the sun, music, healing, and prophecies and one of the twin archers, Hermes, god of messengers, thieves and traveling." Travis, Connor, and Chris all exchanged mischievous grins at that. "Ares, god of war." Clarisse smiled proudly, but there was a sort of sadness in her eyes. Percy was the only one that noticed, that kid was too loyal for his own good, I swear! He leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made her genuinely smile. "Dionysus, god of wine, madness and partying." At that name, we all scowled, remembering our grouchy camp director. "Last of the Olympian gods is Hephaestus, god of the forges and fire." Leo grinned and his ears lit up. He quickly snuffed out the flames so no mortals would notice. "The Olympian goddesses have Hera, goddess of marriages." We all scowled even further at her name. We still hated her after everything. "Demeter, goddess of wheat, grain and agriculture." Katie said her name proudly. Connor stifled a laugh, in a stage whisper, he added, "and cereal." All the demigods turned red from our held-in laughter. "Athena, goddess of wisdom, and battle strategies." Annabeth sat up proudly at that comment and Percy kissed her cheek lovingly. "Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty," Piper smiled wryly at that comment, and Leo mouthed the words, 'Beauty Queen' to her. "Lastly, there is Artemis, goddess of the hunt and the moon and the other twin archer." I sat up proudly at that, and Annabeth smiled at me.

Rebecca raised her hand. "Why didn't Katie say Hades, god of the Underworld and wealth, and Hestia, goddess of the hearth and home? Aren't they Olympians?" She asked. Nico and Hazel looked down sadly at that comment, and I noticed Percy tilt his head as he looked at them. His eyes brightened, as he seemed to have gotten an idea.

Chiron answered her. "While Lord Hades and Lady Hestia are included in the major gods and goddesses, they aren't Olympians because Hades isn't treated equally because he rules the Underworld, and Hestia gave up her throne for Dionysus to have a throne on Olympus." Rebecca nodded.

"Now can anyone speak Greek fluently?" He asked, eyes twinkling slightly. We all raised our hands again, and all the students' jaws dropped.

"How about Percy and Annabeth have a conversation, alright?" They smiled at each other and then at Chiron.

_"So, Wise Girl, what should we talk about?"_ Percy asked, speaking in perfect Greek.

_"While I know that you would LOVE to talk about how much you love me, I'm pretty sure that Thalia wouldn't appreciate that much…" _Annabeth replied.

I piped in then. _"You got that right!"_ Everyone (the demigods) laughed.

Annabeth got a mischievous look on her face and Percy paled slightly.

_"We CAN talk about guinea pigs, though…_" She trailed off and Percy blushed so bad I thought he would permanently stay red.

_"WISE GIRL! You promised you wouldn't bring that up! I still have these weird cravings for lettuce sometimes…_" He muttered the last part. We were all confused. What were they talking about?

Travis cut in. _"What in Hades are you talking about?"_ Nico scowled.

_"Don't use my dad's name as a curse! Use your own dad's name!"_ He said.

Connor rolled his eyes. _"Yeah, because Oh Hermes sounds soooo good."_

Clarisse rolled her eyes also. "_Just answer the question Fish Boy._"

Percy blushed. Annabeth finally took pity on him. "_It was on our second quest, the one that was actually Clarisse's and that we snuck on. It's a bit of… an inside joke." _She said and Percy exhaled with relief.

Chiron smiled. "_Annabeth, dear, would you two possibly have stumbled upon a certain island?" _He asked, winking at her as Percy blushed again.

"_Yeah, actually, though we didn't know it at the time, it was where we first met Reyna." _Annabeth answered, smiling.

Percy, decided to cut in. "_Well, Wise Girl, while I had to have, a special treatment, YOU looked positively gorgeous. Although, I must say, I think you look even more perfect without the makeup."_ He winked at her, and now Annabeth's cheeks filled with color. The boys all wolf-whistled, causing Annabeth to redden even more.

"_Aww! You're so sweet! Love you Seaweed Brain!"_ She said, kissing him softly.

He winked at her. "_Love you too, Wise Girl."_ The girls, minus myself and Clarisse, aww-ed, and Piper squealed silently. She saw our baffled look, and smiled sheepishly.

_"The Aphrodite cabin is brainwashing me!"_ She said. We all laughed, as the mortals looked at us, still completely confused.

"Yo, Kelp Head, you better explain that story soon." Jason said, smirking when Percy blushed again.

"In your dreams." He muttered.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Now, we are going to have a lesson on mythology." He said the word with disdain. "Everyone partner up, and write a 5 paragraph essay on a mythological event, a mythological character, or a mythological place of your choice." Percy and Annabeth immediately partnered up, Jason and Piper partnered up, Clarisse and Chris did, Travis and Katie, Leo and Connor, Hazel and Frank, Grover and Nico paired up. I had no one to partner up with, so I walked up to Juliet and asked if I could be her partner. She looked wistfully at Percy, but nodded nonetheless.

"What mythological event, character or place do you want to do?" She asked me politely. I thought for a moment. Percy and Annabeth are doing the Athens contest, Jason and Piper are doing Hephaestus' capturing of Ares and Aphrodite in a gold net, Clarisse and Chris were doing the Trojan War, Travis and Katie were doing Persephone's capture, Leo and Connor were doing Typhon, Hazel and Frank were doing Uranus, Grover and Nico were doing the Orion story, so I thought that maybe we could do the Medusa-Perseus story. I asked her if that would be okay and she nodded.

We got to work on the essay-she did the writing since I'm dyslexic, and I told her what to write. We finished in record time, considering the fact that I just asked my dad what happened in that specific story and knew the story now like the back of my hand. The only other groups that were done were the demigod groups, David and his idiot jock friend (Ugh) and Krystal and her make-up covered wannabe (Blegh). Chiron winked at all of us when we handed them in.

Once everyone else handed their reports in, Chiron said that he would randomly choose 3 to read out loud. He chose the first one, and imperceptibly winked at Percy and Annabeth, who grinned back at him.

Their report was positively perfect; it explained the contest, the reason for it, the competitors, the reward, etc. We all clapped wildly afterwards and Annabeth and Percy dramatically bowed for us all.

Then, Chiron began the next one. "This one is David and Kyle' report on…" He glanced at Percy and me worriedly. "Hercules." He finally said. I gritted my teeth and Percy clenched his fists. As Chiron read on, the essay lied about everything. It stated how Hercules was the most powerful demigod ever. All of us snorted at that and looked at Percy, because in reality, he was the most powerful demigod ever. Annabeth was restraining him from killing David. Not because he was upset that he wasn't known as the most powerful demigod, but because he never mentioned that if it weren't for Zoë, Hercules wouldn't have been able to do anything. And Percy still blamed himself for Zoë's death. When the torture of an essay was over, everyone but the demigods clapped.

Chiron looked apologetically towards Percy and me. "The last essay we will read is by Krystal and Isabelle." I nearly gagged. "The topic is…" he gasped and looked at Annabeth and Percy worriedly.

"Come on! Just read it! I want to go!" David complained. Chiron glared at him.

"The topic is… Tartarus." He whispered. Nico just shivered, because he wasn't in there nearly as long as Percy and Annabeth. They were different stories. Their gray hairs seemed to glow darker. Percy started shaking uncontrollably. His vision unfocused slightly. Annabeth was a mess. Her vision clouded all together, and she was crying hysterically and screaming Percy's name.

As soon as he heard Annabeth's voice, his vision focused on her and his eyes widened. "Chiron, I'll be back!" He called. He slung her over his shoulder and sprinted out of the classroom door.

Chiron looked worriedly at the direction his two favorite students left in. Then he looked at me. "Thalia, go check on them please." He begged. I nodded without another word. The students were confused and asking questions. Hazel just snapped her fingers, and manipulated the Mist. The only mortal other that still looked confused was Juliet. Oh Hades no. Not a demigod, please.

I quickly followed Annabeth and Percy, and saw that Percy had already dried her tears and calmed her down. He was just holding her and rocking back and forth as she relaxed. I walked back to the classroom, not wanting to barge in on their private moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

Piper POV

I felt so bad for Percy and Annabeth. How could this happen to them? They were the sweetest demigods on the planet and they were the ones that were tortured the worst.

After Hazel manipulated the Mist, Percy's mortal friend Juliet was still looking confused, and I started to think that she could be a demigod.

I walked up to her, with Hazel and Clarisse flanking my sides.

I charmspoke.

"If you are ADHD and/or dyslexic and have a single parent, raise your hand please." She didn't raise a hand. Hmm…

"Have you seen strange things that no one else ever seems to see?" I ask. She nods.

"You'll forget that I just asked any questions, alright?" I ask overly sweet. She nodded.

I walked back to the demigod group, leaving her shaking her head, confused. "I think we have a clear-sighted mortal." They nodded. Right then Thalia arrived.

"They're fine. I think they'll be here soon." She said. I relayed my newfound information to her and she nodded. As if on cue, Percy and Annabeth arrived at the doorway, holding hands tightly, and Annabeth's eyes still a little watery. Chiron waved them over.

"Are you children alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pick that one." He whispered.

They smiled weakly. "It's not your fault Chiron." Annabeth protested, glaring at Krystal.

He smiled at her. "Piper believes that she found clear-sighted mortal. Juliet is clear-sighted." The two nodded.

Percy's jaw dropped. "How did I not realize that?" He asked, astonished.

Annabeth kissed his cheek lightly. "'Cause you're a Seaweed Brain." She said, matter-of-factly.

He smiled, "But I'm _your_ Seaweed Brain, right?" He said, and she laughed while nodding. We were all relieved that they were not dwelling on what just happened.

The bell rang and we all walked to English with Percy's stepdad. The mortals followed, and Juliet kept asking questions. After the probably 179th, Percy cracked. "We'll explain it later on, at my house after school." He said, in a tone that had no negotiating.

In English class, Paul said that we'd be reading the Odyssey. All of us demigods exchanged smirks.

"If anyone would like the Greek copy, they can get it. You all have to read the first chapter, and then we will discuss. But first, does anyone have anything to say about this book?" Paul asked.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks.

Annabeth POV

I raised my hand. "Pau- Mr. Blofis, do you believe that Polyphemus, the Cyclops, would fall for the Nobody trick again?" I asked, the picture of innocence. Percy, Grover and Clarisse were stifling their laughter.

Paul subtly winked at me. "That is a good question, does anyone think that they have an answer?" He asked.

Clarisse raised her hand and he called on her.

"In my opinion, Polyphemus would have an old grudge against Nobody, and he would fall for that trick again. Even if the Nobody was, perhaps, younger and female." She said, failing to keep a straight face. Paul laughed and started passing out books, giving all of us Greek copies.

Thank goodness no one noticed that we had the Greek copies. We all read the story incredibly fast and waited patiently for everyone else to finish. Then we discussed the first book. Eventually the bell rang, and we all piled out, ready for PE.

In the locker rooms, as I took off my shirt, I heard gasps. I turned around, confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

A girl, I think her name was Madison, answered in a shaky tone. "Y-y-your back h-h-has all th-th-these sc-sc-scars." She said as if I didn't already know that. I shrugged.

A few of the meaner girls (coughKrystalcough) started teasing me about my scars.

I just rolled my eyes, pretending like the comments didn't hurt and finished changing. Piper, Hazel, Thalia, Clarisse and Katie all gave me sympathetic looks as I walked out of the locker rooms and immediately found Percy.

He saw the sad look on my face and wrapped his arms around me. "What happened Wise Girl?" He asked worriedly.

I shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "Just a couple girls made fun of my scars." I whispered. His eyes darkened and he gripped my hand tighter.

"I think you're beautiful, even with the scars, because your scars make you who you are. I love you, and I love each and everyone of your scars, after all, I was there when you got most of them, and each scar is a memory, right?" He said, and I nodded, the tears left my eyes. "Like this scar," He said, rolling up his sleeve, showing me a thin scar, "you weren't really there when I got it, because it was when you about to get captured by Dr. Thorn, he shot one of his spikes at me and poisoned me. But even though it wasn't a great memory, it's still a part of me." He says, and I gently kiss the scar. He smiles at me, right then, the rest of the girls and boys came from the locker rooms.

The demigods circled around me, the girls asking me questions, like if I was okay. I nodded.

Right then, Coach Hedge appeared. He had a soft spot for demigods in general, but he really loved the Seven. Even though he was a bit mad about the stables incident, he still loved us all.

So, naturally, when we saw him, the Seven all ran to him. "Coach!" We chorused.

"Cupcakes!" He shouted back. We all hugged him.

"How are (AN: I don't know Coach's kid's name, so I'm making one up) Marissa and Mellie?" I asked. His eyes lit up.

"They're great, Marissa, floated all by herself yesterday." He said proudly. We all whooped for her. He told us to sit down, because he had a surprise for us.

He held up his bullhorn. "WE ARE DOING A SWORD FIGHTING/SELF DEFENSE UNIT! THE COW SAYS MOO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU VALDEZ! QUACK QUACK! WE HAVE A FEW 'TEACHERS' FROM THE CAMP I AM A PART OF! CROAK! HERE ARE MALCOLM CHASE AND WILL SOLACE!" He shouted. We all laughed at Leo's additions. But when Malcolm and Will showed up, we all ran to them. I hugged both of them, kissing Malcolm's cheek.

"How you doing, Mal?" I asked after he lifted me up and spun me around. I'm his favorite little sister, so he babies me sometimes.

"Good, how are you, Annabeth?" He asked me. I smiled. "Fine."

Juliet, Rebecca, Alex, Max and Sam walked over to us. They had horrified looks on their faces, they probably thought that I was cheating on Percy. Like Hades.

I introduced them to him and Will. "Malcolm, Will, these are Juliet, Rebecca, Alex, Max and Sam, and you guys, this is my half-brother Malcolm, and our friend Will." They all nodded. Juliet looked a little disappointed. I had a feeling that she liked Percy…

Coach Hedge broke up our little reunion. "Let's have one demonstration, then Malcolm, you start with sword fighting and Will you start with archery, anyone you want can help." We nodded. Malcolm and Will exchanged looks, grinning.

They cleared their throats in front of class. "We will have a demonstration. Percy and Annabeth! You demonstrate!" They screamed in unison. We smiled. As we walked to the mat, they said that we should just use our own weapons. Percy uncapped Riptide and I brought out my dagger. Juliet yelped. Hades, I thought. I forgot she was clear-sighted. Oh well.

Coach blew his whistle and Percy and I circled around each other. The demigods were placing bets on us. Half the people bet on Percy, the other half bet on me, Malcolm, however bet that it would end in a tie. The mortals were rolling their eyes.

Finally, Percy stepped towards me, and slashed. I sidestepped and stabbed. He moved out of the way just in time. He kicked down my legs, and I somersaulted. The mortals were now watching intently. Percy kicked my legs again, and I fell. He tackled me, but I lifted up my feet, and kicked his chest. Using his chest as leverage, I back-flipped in the air and landed in front of him. He looked impressed. I smirked inwardly. He slashed and stabbed in quick recession and me and I barely dodged. I was ducking, so I aimed a stab at his leg. He hopped away. We both were barely sweating. He slashed towards my neck, and it was years of demigod training that saved my life. I ducked, and then kicked Percy down. He weighed a lot, but I fell on top of him. I tried holding him down, but then he flipped upwards, so he was standing up. He grabbed me from behind, and I twisted his arm quickly getting away from him. We both slashed at the same time, and our weapons hit with a clang. I twisted his around, but he managed to keep his grip. We kept fighting until his sword was at my chest and my dagger was at throat. This took about 30 minutes. There was a stunned silence.

The demigods all clapped. There were a few curses when people lost their money. Malcolm got a bunch of money because he bet that we would tie, everyone else bet on either Percy or me. The mortals were still staring at us.

Malcolm cleared his throat. "Anyone who wants to try sword fighting go to that side of the gym with me, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Leo, the Stolls and Clarisse. If you want to do archery, stay with Will, Thalia, Frank, Katie and Chris." The still-shocked mortals made their way to one side of the gym or the other.

Malcolm split the sword fighting group into two groups and had a few instructors for each group. We taught the basics. We didn't dare teach anything that we actually learned at camp, because these lucky mortals would never need to use this knowledge. They used wooden swords, but Juliet still eyed them warily.

When Coach called for us to go, we all piled into the locker rooms and showered and changed.

I walked out of the locker rooms and saw a perfectly dry Percy. "Seaweed Brain, will you dry me off please?" I ask sweetly. He closed his eyes and I felt myself completely dried also. I kissed him lightly as a thank you.

We waited for everyone else, and when they showed up we walked to the parking lot. Percy, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Frank and I walked to Percy's sea green car that his dad got him as a 17th birthday present. It was a convertible and absolutely gorgeous. I sat in the passenger seat, leaving the others to squeeze in the back. Jason, Piper, Leo, and Grover all went in Jason's car, while Clarisse, Chris, Katie and the Stolls went in Chris's car. The mortals went in Alex's car.

We drove over to Percy's apartment building. I hopped out and ran inside and to their apartment door before anyone else. Sally had given me a spare key, so I let myself in.

"Mrs. Bl- Sally?" I called, stumbling over her name. I heard voices in the kitchen, so I walked in there. Sitting there were Sally and Lady Aphrodite. Oh Hades no.

"Hi there Sally! And hello Lady Aphrodite." I say respectfully. Sally hopped up and hugged me, and then Aphrodite did. I was a little wary, because you see, Aphrodite really wanted me and Percy to have a tragic love story, but no one else really wanted that… So you see my dilemma.

"Annabeth, I heard that you and a few others were all coming, but the problem is that I really don't have enough room. But then Lady Aphrodite appeared and said that the gods built a house for all of you. Your mother did the architecture, Poseidon made sure there was an indoor and an outdoor pool, Lord Zeus made it so it was powered for eternity, Ladies Hera and Hestia decorated, Lady Demeter stocked it up with food for eternity, Lady Aphrodite filled everyone's wardrobes, Lord Hermes made sure there was a garage and vehicles for most everyone, Lord Hephaestus made monster-proof electronics for you all, Lord Ares made the training room, Lord Dionysus made the party room, Lord Apollo filled it with ambrosia, nectar and other healing supplies, Lady Artemis gave you a gorgeous skylight and Lord Hades gave you all unlimited debit cards, one for mortal money and one for drachmas. There will be a room for just about everyone, and some extras also. All of your belongings have been transported there already. And it is mostly protected like how it is at camp, there might be a few monster attacks here and there, but not nearly as many as there would be otherwise." I processed that all. NO WAY. NOWAYNOWAY! I squealed and hugged Sally again then Lady Aphrodite also.

They both laughed. "Also, Annabeth, darling, I have to tell you two things. First, you are all needed on Olympus tomorrow after school, and secondly, I'm done with you and Percy's love story. No more drama! You guys can get married and have kids and EEP! They'll be so cute!" I blushed slightly, but thanked Lady Aphrodite nonetheless.

Right then, I heard a key turning in the lock and realized that the others were probably here now. Lady Aphrodite smiled and told me to tell Piper that she said hi, then vanished.

The others walked in and smiled at Sally.

I whispered to Sally quickly. "Do you think you can distract the mortals quickly, so I can explain the new house situation?" She nodded. She called them over to help with something. As fast as demigod-ly possible, I explained what Aphrodite told me. There was silence, then cheers.

"Also, I have exciting news! First, we are going to Olympus tomorrow after school, and Aphrodite finally said that she was finished with the drama in Percy and my love story. We can just be happy now!" I said kissing Percy happily. He returned the kiss enthusiastically.

Thalia was screaming, "ETERNAL MAIDEN HERE!" so we finally parted. I turned to everyone and they were smiling happily for us. They knew what a pain we had getting to where we were today, so they were glad that the drama in our life was over.

Chris then interrupted the celebrating. "I think we should tell the mortals, because we know that Juliet is clear-sighted, so we might as well tell everyone." We sighed, but nodded.

"Let's move into the house after we explain the situation to the mortals." Clarisse decided, and we all nodded.

Just then, Sally came back with the mortals. We lead them to the couch, and took a deep breath.

"This might be hard for you to process, but don't interrupt until we are done." I say.

Then Thalia took it over. "You know the Greek and Roman myths?" She asked. Here we go.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

Juliet POV

As they explained, I started to understand what the weird creatures I always saw were. They said that I was a clear-sighted mortal, like Mrs. Blofis.

The others took a bit of convincing for them to believe them, such as the demigods showing us their powers.

When we were finally done with the explaining, Annabeth stood up from her spot in Percy's lap. Why couldn't I be the one in her spot? It wasn't fair.

"Percy and I will go tell Sally that we'll be leaving in a few minutes, and maybe help her with the blue cookies she was making." She said, hooking her arm through Percy's.

Piper saw my wistful expression. "I'm sorry, but there is no way that you can break them up." She said. What? How did she know? Oh yeah, daughter of Aphrodite. Darn.

Rebecca, Alex, Max and Sam knew of my crush on Percy and looked at me sadly. Then they turned to Piper. "What do you mean? Juliet's known Percy for like a year!" Sam protested.

Piper smiled. "Would you like to hear their story? I know it by heart because of my siblings." She said. They nodded. I didn't really, but I tuned in nonetheless.

She told us about how they met, how they sort of hated each other because of their parents, their first quest, their second quest, Percy's 3rd quest where he rescued her, how when he saw Aphrodite for the first time-she looked like Annabeth, their next quest together, their first kiss, Percy's time on Ogygia and how he came back for her, how she was his mortal point, his jealousy of Luke and her jealousy of Rachel, why dating wasn't weird for demigods, the Second Titan War, their first kiss as a couple, their underwater kiss, Percy going missing for 6 months, Annabeth searching relentlessly for him, the quest he went on without her, how the only thing he remembered of his past was her, the stables incident, FALLING INTO TARTARUS, surviving only because they had each other, the Second Giant War all the way up to today.

There was a stunned silence. I wanted to break them up still, but I knew that it would be hard because of their history.

Percy and Annabeth came back into the room with a plate of blue cookies and passed it around. They told us about their house, of which I was extremely jealous of, and told us that we should get going.

We drove to their house in near silence, and then gasped when we saw it. It was…

Percy POV

Spectacular! Really! It was!

There was a huge statue of all of the heroes from both wars in the front, which I found extremely cool. We walked in and gasped. IT WAS HUGE!

We all ran to find our rooms. There was a door that said 'PERCY AND ANNABETH' and I thanked every god for putting us in the same room. I pulled my darling Wise Girl into the room and she stopped in her tracks with her jaw on the floor when she saw the inside. It was pretty amazing.

There was a giant bed with gray and sea green covers in a fancy pattern, and gray and sea green throw pillows. Right above the bed, was 'Seaweed Brain' written in gray, and 'Wise Girl' written in sea green. The floor was wood with a shaggy black and white carpet. The walls were painted sea green and gray, and had quotes written on them in purple, I recognized a few of them as Annabeth's favorite quotes. There were a few pictures hung up in black and white frames, one of me and dad; one of me and mom; one of me and Tyson; one of Annabeth and Athena; one of Annabeth and her little brothers; one of me, Annabeth and Grover after our first quest; then the one of Annabeth kissing my cheek after the chariot races; the one of me, Annabeth and Thalia on a Olympus after holding the sky, with our gray streaks in our hair; one of us right after the Battle of the Labyrinth, we were both really sad, but managed to smile for the picture; there was one of us right after the Battle of Manhattan; there was one that Connor and Travis took without our knowledge of Annabeth kissing me at the dining pavilion; one that Leo took when we were in the stables, asleep; one right after we got out of Tartarus; one right after the war with Queen Dirtface was over; one of our silhouettes on the beach, with Annabeth resting her head on my shoulder; one that Hermes somehow got of me and Annabeth in Paris; and one Grover took without us knowing- we were both laughing, we looked so happy and completely in love. There was a huge flat-screen TV, and 2 Macbook Airs lying on our respective desks. There were two monster-proof iPhone 5Cs, mine was blue with a sea green case and hers was gray with a white case. They had our names written on them in Greek and in Latin and our parents' symbols on the back. Instead of the Apple sign, there was a Greek Delta. There was a connecting bathroom with two sinks, and decorated in black, white, silver and sea green. A huge bulletin board for Annabeth's designs was right above her desk, which made her smile. There was a small Jacuzzi in the corner that I was excited about. The closets had clothes, which, Thank Aphrodite, were all our style. The window had a view of the gorgeous outdoor pool. I wrapped my arm around Annabeth's waist and kissed her lightly.

"Do you like it Wise Girl?" I asked. She nodded, her eyes were bright with excitement and happiness, and she looked positively stunning. I kissed her again, and then we went to go see the others' rooms.

Thalia POV

walked into my room and dropped my bags on the floor in shock. The room was perfect. There was a small bed with silver and electric blue sheets. 'Thals' was written in silver above my bed. The connecting bathroom was also decorated with those colors. The flat-screen TV made me smile. "Hades yes!" I whispered to myself when I say my new Macbook Air. My new iPhone 5C was silver and had my name written in Greek and Latin, and had a lightning bolt sign and a picture of the moon on it, with a Delta sign in place of the Apple sign. The case was electric blue. There were a few pictures hanging on the walls, in black frames. One of me and Annabeth right after I was de-treed; one of me, Annabeth and Percy on Olympus after they held up the sky; one of me and all the Hunters; one of me, Percy and Annabeth getting burgers after the Battle of Manhattan; one of me and Jason right after I found him; one of everyone after the Giant War; and one from a long time ago, of me, Annabeth and Luke-that one made me cry a little. My closet had a bunch of clothes that were HALLELUJAH! My style!

Annabeth and Percy came barging into my room, and they eagerly showed me their room, which was pretty sweet. We went to go find Jason after that.

Jason POV/p

My room was so cool! The walls were sky blue and had clouds painted on them, so it seemed like I was flying. The bed had sky blue sheets and white and blue throw pillows. Right above the bed, was 'Sparky' written in white. The connecting bathroom was decorated with white, silver and sky blue and had a hot tub in it. My desk had my brand new Macbook Air on it, and my new iPhone 5C, which was sky blue and had my name written in both Greek and Latin, with a lightning bolt on the back, and a Delta sign also. There were a bunch of pictures on the walls, one of me and Reyna, a few years ago; one of me and Thalia after we first met; one of me and Leo fist-bumping after our first quest; one of me and Piper shyly holding hands after our first quest; one of me, Piper, Leo and Annabeth standing in front of the Argo II after it was officially finished; one of me and Percy, both in our Praetor togas; one of me and Piper kissing; one of all of us after the war was over; one of me and Piper flying through the skies; and lastly, one of me and Thalia after a Capture the Flag game against the Hunters, with me giving her a piggy back ride, and her laughing like crazy. Wow, memories.

Thalia, Annabeth and Percy knocked on my door and showed me their rooms. We went to find Leo after that.

Leo POV

My room was so HOT! Yes, I am so punny. The bedspread and sheets were all a flaming yellow-orange color, and the walls were a soft orange that made me smile. 'Repair Boy' was written in a flaming font in red right above my bed. A huge flat-screen TV was hung up against the wall. The bathroom was decorated in gold and orange, and had a hot tub. Yes, a HOT tub for the smoking HOT Leo. My desk had a new Macbook Air on it, I'd have to make a few more adjustments later, to make it more SMOKING HOT. My iPhone 5C was orange and had a red case, with my name written in Greek and Latin, a fiery hammer on the back, and a Delta sign also. In the corner of my room was a little space for all my tools and current projects. On the walls, in gold frames, we a bunch of pictures, on of me and my mom when I was little, which made me cry; one of me, Jason and Piper after our first quest; one of Festus, which made me cry more; one of me, Jason, Piper and Annabeth standing in front of the Argo II after it was fully completed; one of me and Jason fist-bumping after our first quest; one of me on FIRE; and one of all of us when the war was over.

Jason, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth walked into my room, and I hastily wiped my eyes.

"You okay, there, Repair Boy?" Jason asked me cautiously. I nodded, and we went to go find Piper.

Piper POV

I took a deep breath before entering my room. I was shocked, my mom hadn't made it super girly! In fact, it was perfect! The bedspread was purple, silver and black, and the walls were purple. Above my bed, 'Pipes' was written in a color changing paint, that went from pink, to purple, to blue, to green, etc. A giant flat-screen TV was against the way. The bathroom was decorated in purple and silver, and the carpet was black and fluffy. My clothes were all my style, thank gosh, and on my desk was a brand new Macbook Air. My new iPhone 5C was purple with a black and silver case, and my name written in Greek and Latin, with a dove and Delta sign on the back. On the walls, in silver and black frames were a bunch of pictures. There was one of me and Jason holding hands shyly after our first quest; one of me and Repair Boy laughing like crazy; one of me, Annabeth and Hazel on the Argo II; one of me, Jason, Leo and Annabeth standing in front of the completed Argo II, one of me and Jason kissing; and one of everyone after the war was over. What a trip down memory lane.

Jason, Leo, Percy, Thalia and Annabeth came into my room, showed me theirs, and then we went to find Frank.

Frank POV

My room was perfect. The bedspread was red, and above the bed, the word 'Beastie' was written in black, which made me smile. The bathroom was decorated with bronze and red. A huge flat-screen TV was placed on the wall, and on my desk laid a new Macbook Air, and an iPhone 5C that was red with a gold case, and my name written in Greek and Latin, a spear and a Delta sign on the back also. Hanging on the walls, in gold frames, were a collection of pictures. One was of me, Hazel and Percy after our first quest together; one was of Hazel kissing me afterwards; one was of all the Seven and Coach on board the Argo II; one was of everyone after the war; one was me with my bow and arrow; one was me and my mom and my grandmother; and one was me as a dragon, which was pretty cool.

A moment later, Percy, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo and Annabeth showed up, and we walked to Hazel's room together.

Hazel POV

My room was practically perfect in every which way. The walls were gold and brown, with a bedspread that matched. Written above my bed were the words 'Goldi,' which made me laugh. My connecting bathroom was decorated with gold and brown also. The flat-screen TV, which I had no idea how to use, was hanging on the wall. On my desk, was a Macbook Air, which I had no idea how to use also, and an iPhone 5c that was gold and had a brown case. My name was written in Latin and in Greek, and a skull and a Delta sign was placed on the back. Hanging on the walls, in black frames, were pictures. There was one of me, Frank and Percy after our first quest together; one of me and Frank kissing afterwards; one of the Seven and Coach on the Argo II together; one of me and Nico laughing together; one of me, Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, Katie and Clarisse laughing together; and one of everyone after the war. They were beautiful.

Just then, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it, to find Jason, Piper, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Leo. I showed them my room, which they thought was amazing. Then, we went to go find Nico.

Nico POV

My room was epic. The walls were white with black splatters on it, which looked totally cool. The carpet was the opposite-black with white splatters. My bedspread was black, white and gold. 'Death Breath' was written in black over it, which was a funny touch to add to it. A flat-screen TV hung on the wall. The bathroom was decorated in gold and black. My desk had a Macbook Air, and a black iPhone 5C with a gold case, and my name written in Latin and Greek, with a skull and a Delta sign on the back. In gold frames, were a bunch of hanging pictures. There was one of me and Bianca a long time ago, which made me cry slightly; one of me and my mom when I was a baby; one of me and Percy talking; one of me, Percy and Thalia laughing hysterically about something; one of me and Hazel laughing; one of all of us after the Titan War; and one of all of us after the Giant War.

A bunch of people came barging into my room-Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper and Jason. I showed them my room, and then we went to go find the Stolls.

Stolls POV

The room was so insanely epic, our heads almost burst. There was a bunk bed, and Travis got top. The sheets were brown and green; and had 'Thing 1' and 'Thing 2' written above in green paint. The walls were brown, giving the room a cozy feel. The bathroom had two sinks and was decorated with bronze and brown. There was a flat-screen TV hanging on the wall, and on each of our desks, there was a Macbook Air. Travis's iPhone 5C was brown with a green case, and his name written in Latin and Greek, with a caduceus and a Delta sign on it. Connor's iPhone 5C was green with a brown case, and had his name written in Latin and Greek, with a caduceus and a Delta sign on it. There were pictures hanging in bronze frames on the walls. There was one of both of us after we first arrived at camp; one of the two of us with Chris; one of us after the Battle of Manhattan; one of Travis kissing Katie; one of us after the Giant War; and one of us from a few weeks ago, laughing with each other at a prank we had just pulled.

Right then, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank burst into the room. They properly ooh-ed and ahh-ed at our room. Then we went to go see Katie's.

Katie POV

My room was spectacular. It had a green bedspread with pink flowers on it, and green walls. 'Flower Power' was written above my bed in pink. My bathroom was decorated in silver and pink. A few potted plants stood by the window, which overlooked the garden. A flat-screen TV hung on the wall, and on my desk was a brand new Macbook Air. My new iPhone 5C was pink with a green case, and my name written in Latin and in Greek, with a wheat stalk and a Delta sign on the back. Hanging on the walls in silver frames, was a huge collection of pictures. One of me and Travis on our first date; one of us kissing; one of the Stolls after I had successfully pulled a prank on them; one after the Titan War; one after the Giant War; and one of me just smiling and gardening with Miranda.

The Stolls, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank, and Hazel walked into my room then. They loved the room, and then we walked over to Chris's.

Chris POV

My room was pretty sweet. The bedspread was brown and red, and had brown walls. My name was written above the bed in red. The bathroom was decorated in gold and red. There was a flat-screen TV hanging on the wall. On my desk was a new Macbook Air. Also, there was an iPhone 5C, which was red and had a brown case with my name written in Greek and in Latin, and had a caduceus and a Delta sign on it. Hanging on the walls were a bunch of pictures. One of me and the Stolls; one of me and Clarisse holding hands; one of me after I was officially cured of my madness; one after the Titan War; one after the Giant War, and one of me laughing maniacally after successfully pulling a prank on the Apollo cabin.

Right then, Katie, the Stolls, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Jason burst into my room. They admired it, and then we went to Clarisse's.

Clarisse POV

My room was so awesome! The bedspread was red and black, and it had black walls. My name was written in red above the bed. The connecting bathroom was decorated in silver and red. A new Macbook Air was on my desk, along with an iPhone 5c, which was red and had a black case, and my name written in Greek and Latin, a spear and a Delta sign. Hanging on the walls in silver frames, were a bunch of pictures. One of me and Chris holding hands; one of me and Percy sparring; one of me and Silena drinking hot chocolate together-which made me sad; one of me with my electric spear, Maimer; one after the Titan War; one after the Giant War; one of me and my cabin mates; and one of me, Hazel, Annabeth, Katie, and Piper laughing together.

Chris, Katie, the Stolls, Leo, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Hazel and Frank showed up then, and told me they loved my room. We then made a final stop to Grover's room.

Grover POV

My room was so cool! The carpet was brown, so it looked like dirt. The bedspread was brown with green leaf patterns. The walls were green and 'Goat Boy' was written in brown above the bed. The bathroom was decorated with bronze and green. A flat-screen TV hung up on the wall. On my desk was a Macbook Air, and a new iPhone 5C, which was brown with a green case, and had my name written in Greek and Latin, with leaves and a Delta sign on the back. Hanging on the walls, were a bunch of pictures of memories that made me smile. One of me, Percy and Annabeth after our first quest; one of me, Thalia, Percy and Nico laughing; one of me and Juniper kissing; one of me pointing to my fully grown horns; one after the Titan War; one after the Giant War; and one of me and Percy doing our handshake.

Then, everyone showed up at my door. They admired my room, and then we ran back to the kitchen, where the mortals were waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

Juliet POV

I had snuck into Percy and Annabeth's room. I looked at all of their pictures, and started crying. Why did they have to be so madly in love?

I walked back to the kitchen, trying not to look as upset as I was. The demigods were finally back from admiring their new rooms.

"Do you guys want to play a game? Like truth or dare?" Thalia asked. We all agreed.

We sat in a circle on the floor of the sitting room. Thalia decided she would go first.

She eyed the circle, looking for her first victim. "Piper! Truth or dare?" The daughter of Aphrodite cursed softly under her breath.

"Truth." She said cautiously. Thalia smiled. "If Jason was going out with Reyna, would you join the Hunters?" She asked. Who was Reyna?

Piper nodded without hesitating. "I almost joined when I first met you, because I was so depressed that Jason didn't know me." Jason looked a bit sad at that.

He kissed her lightly. "Sorry, Pipes." He said. She smiled brightly at him. "It's okay, Sparky. Now, my next victim is… Repair Boy! Truth or dare?" She shouted. Leo smiled.

"DARE! BRING IT!" He shouted. Piper smirked.

"I dare you to IM my mother and tell her that you broke up Percy and Annabeth." He went white. Why was it so hard to believe that those two would break up?

"Please, Piper! Anything but that! Do you want me to die?" He begged dramatically.

Rebecca cleared her throat. "Why would your mom freak out about that, Piper?" She asked.

"My mom is the worlds biggest Percy/Annabeth supporter, and has their whole relationship mapped out. She would get so mad at Leo if she found out he broke them up." Rebecca nodded, then looked at me apologetically.

Leo gulped, and then took a huge gold coin from his pocket. Percy closed his eyes and raised his hands near a window, and a rainbow appeared through mist. Leo tossed the gold coin through. "Hey, Fleecy, do me a solid and show me Aphrodite on Mount Olympus." A second later, the most beautiful person that I have ever seen showed up through the mist. Percy cocked his head. He smiled.

He whispered something in Annabeth's ear, and I could just make out what he was saying. "She looks just like you." That made my heart break, because Aphrodite showed up to you as the most beautiful person you have seen.

"Hello there, Leo! What can I do for you today?" She asked in a bubbly voice.

"I broke up Percy and Annabeth. This was a dare. Sorry for your time, my Lady." He said extremely fast. Her facial expression went from angry, to confused to calm. Then she waved goodbye to him happily.

He sighed in relief. "Thanks gosh! I almost died!" We all laughed at him. He turned to Percy.

"Percy! Truth or Dare?" Percy thought for a moment.

"Truth, I don't want to get up right now." He said honestly.

"If you had to choose any girl in this room other than Annabeth to date, who would it be?" He went white. He would choose me, right?

"That's a hard question. I guess… Pipes? I don't really know. And don't worry Jason, I'm not moving in on your girl when I have the most spectacular girl as my girlfriend. I just didn't know who else to choose." He said, shrugging.

WHY DIDN'T HE CHOOSE ME? I'M THE ONLY SINGLE GIRL HERE!

Piper smiled. "Jason isn't worried. I told him everything my mom told me about you two. She says that she wished that she thought of putting you two together." She said cheerfully. Annabeth's brows furrowed.

"If she didn't put us together, then who did?" She asked curiously.

"The fates. They have your fates intertwined apparently." She answered. Everyone's jaws dropped.

Thalia broke the tense silence. "The FATES put those two together? Wow! Hades, that's amazing!" She whispered.

Alex asked a question that was on my mind too. "What does that mean, exactly?"

Frank answered. "It means that these two were literally MADE for each other, and if their fates are intertwined, then they'll stay that way forever." My heart crumbled into nothingness right then.

Then Piper made it worse. "My mom has your relationship mapped out."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

Percy POV

Piper continued. "You guys will get married in a few years, on the anniversary of the end of the Giant War, and mom is SUPER excited about it, by the way." Me and Annabeth were blushing. I shoved my hand into my pocket, feeling the velvet box with a ring in it. The ring was gorgeous, Tyson made it for me. It was a silver band, enhanced with Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold, with the words 'Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain Forever XOXO' engraved into it. There was a huge diamond in the middle, surrounded by emeralds, pearls and these really pretty gray jewels I found that sparkled just like Annabeth's eyes. I've been waiting for the right moment to propose.

I mean, I'm not ever going to love anyone more than Annabeth. And since demigods don't live long anyways, I might as well make the best of it, and we would get married early. Right? My thought process was interrupted as Piper continued.

"Mom also said that your first kid would be a boy with curly black hair and gray eyes. He would be incredibly smart and could breath underwater. You would name him Charlie Beckendorf Jackson after the original Charles Beckendorf." My eyes filled with tears at that, but I knew that the name was perfect.

"Then, you'd have a pair of twin girls, they would have blonde, straight hair and sea green eyes-the only difference would be that one would have sea green eyes with gray flecks in them, while the other would have sea green eyes with dark blue flecks. One would be name Zoë Bianca Jackson, and the other Silena Rachel Jackson. Named after our lovely oracle Rachel and the original Zoë Nightshade, Bianca di Angelo, and Silena Beurageurd. They would be very smart, and could communicate with horses and other sea creatures." Tears fell down my cheeks at those names, and I noticed them falling from Annabeth's eyes, Nico's eyes, Thalia's eyes, and Clarisse's as well.

"Then there would be another boy named Michael Lee Jackson who would have messy black hair and gray eyes, he wouldn't be very smart, but would be able to control water a little. He would be named after Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher." More tears.

"Lastly, there would be a boy with messy blonde hair, and gray eyes with green flecks in them. He would be a great architect, and be able to make very minor storms. His name would be Luke Chiron Jackson. Named after, of course, Luke Castellan and Chiron." Now, Thalia and Annabeth were full out sobbing, and I pulled two of my favorite girls closer to me, and they cried into my shirt, as I tried to wipe tears from my own face.

"Also, you would have a goldfish named Ethan, named after Ethan Nakamura, and a small cat named Bob. I'm not sure why, but mom said so." Piper finished. Now, Thalia and Nico froze, and Annabeth and I just ran into our room. We collapsed onto the bed and just cried.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on our door. I hastily wiped my tears away, and opened it. Thalia and Nico were there. They threw their arms around us, and we cried together.

After a little while, when we were all cried out, we sat up.

Annabeth hiccupped. "The-the names a-a-are per-er-erfect." She choked out. We nodded in agreement.

To try to release the tension, I smiled. "Well, Wise Girl, looks like we'll be having 5 kids in the future." I say, bumping her shoulder lightly. She blushed, but smiled.

"And they'll be perfect." She whispered.

"And don't forget our loyal goldfish Ethan, and the small cat. Bob." I say, and a few more tears leaked out.

Nico cleared his throat. "Is Bob named Bob because of the Titan Iaepetus that we threw into the Lethe?" He asked.

"Partially." I answered. I explained about the cat, named Small Bob, and they both nodded. Annabeth shivered slightly, because it reminded her of Tartarus.

I kissed her temple. "I'm right here. We're okay." I whispered, and she relaxed.

Thalia cleared her throat. "I need to tell you something that Piper and I found out earlier today…" She began. She turned to me. "Juliet likes you, like _like_-likes you." I blushed heavily. "And she wants to break you two up."

Annabeth glared. I smiled slightly, and kissed her cheek.

"Impossible." I state. "I love Annabeth too much, and our fates are intertwined for the rest of our lives." Annabeth smiled and kissed me this time.

Thalia nodded. "That's what I thought you would say, I was just warning you."

After a moment, Nico spoke up. "Thanks." He whispered.

I looked at him, confused. "Thanks for what?" I asked.

"For naming one of your future daughters after Bianca." He whispered. I hugged him tightly.

"I still feel bad, because it was my fault that she died." Thalia slapped my cheek. It didn't hurt; after all, I've been through worse.

"Perseus Jackson! It isn't your fault! Bianca didn't blame you and you know that!" She whisper-shouted to me. I sighed.

"I know Thals, but it's in my nature to feel bad. Fatal flaw, remember?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's go. The mortals already left, and we have school tomorrow, and the meeting on Olympus." Thalia retorted. She hugged Annabeth tightly, kissed my cheek (what, I'm her cousin!) and kissed Nico's cheek also. He fist bumped me and hugged Annabeth.

"Sweet dreams, I hope." He whispered as he left.

Annabeth and I took turns showering and changing. We climbed into bed. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her once.

"I love you Wise Girl. Sweet dreams." I whisper drowsily.

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain. Sweet dreams." She replies, just as tired.

We fall asleep, and for the first time in a while, had no dreams at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**

Annabeth POV

I woke up to a horrible screeching sound. I sat bolt upright, and reached for my dagger on my nightstand, and saw Percy reaching for Riptide.

Then the noise stopped. I furrowed my brow.

"I guess it's an alarm that shuts off automatically when we wake up." I state logically. Percy smiles.

"That's a nice way to wake us up." He says sarcastically. I smile back.

We brush our teeth, then I take a shower as Percy hurriedly rushes to finish his homework. I change into a gray sundress with a blue neckline with athletic shorts underneath. I fishtail braid my hair and throw the braid carelessly over one shoulder. I reach for a pair of gray flats that my mother gave me. She said that they were good for fighting in, and Aphrodite-approved. I strap my dagger on my thigh, just in case.

I walk out of the bathroom. Percy looks up and falls off the bed. I giggle. "What's wrong Seaweed Brain?" I ask, pulling him up.

He stares at me and I blush. "Y-y-you just l-l-look gorgeous." He stutters, and I blush even deeper.

"You're so sweet Seaweed Brain." I say, kissing his cheek. He smiles goofily, and rushes off to take his own shower. He comes out a few minutes later, in jeans and a V-neck sea green shirt with a gray belt, his hair as messy as always, and dry as can be. He looked extremely handsome.

He picks up his backpack, and hands me mine, and we head down the stairs to the giant kitchen. We are the first ones down, and so I tell Percy that I have a surprise for him. Sally taught me how to make blue pancakes, so I thought that Percy would enjoy some. There was a whole cupboard full of blue food coloring, and I sent a silent thank you to Poseidon.

After I made the pancakes, I set 7 on a plate for Seaweed Brain, and wrote in sloppy cursive 'Love you!' with syrup. I made myself a stack of 2 pancakes and carried both plates to the table, leaving the rest of the pancakes on a plate for the others to get some when they get down.

Percy saw the pancakes in his plate, and his jaw dropped. "Wise Girl. You are the most amazing person in the entire world, after mom of course." He said kissing me.

I giggled. I thought it was adorable how Percy wasn't afraid to show how much he loved his mom. We ate and talked about random things until Jason, Piper and Leo showed up.

Piper was wearing a purple and pink skirt with a pretty white blouse and a denim jacket. She had a necklace that matched Hazel's and mine. It said 'One of the Seven' in Greek and in silver. The boys got wristbands instead.

Jason was wearing a sky blue shirt with jeans. He had on white sneakers and his 'One of the Seven' wristband.

Leo was wearing a red and orange graphic T-shirt with jeans and his tool belt. He had his 'One of the Seven' wristband on as well.

"Annabeth! You look adorable!" Piper complimented, and I blushed all the way down to my toes.

"She does, doesn't she?" Percy said, pulling me in closer to his side.

Jason and Leo were focusing on the pancakes in our plates. "Are there any more pancakes?" Leo asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Over there." I said pointing to the huge pile. I made a bunch, because with this many people, you can never have too much food.

They got their food and settled down on the long table next to Percy and me. After a few moments, Hazel and Frank appeared. Hazel looked really cute. She was wearing gold shirt with a black short-sleeved jacket. She had jeans on and black boots with gold buckles, and, of course, her 'One of the Seven' necklace. Frank was wearing a red T-shirt and jeans, with black sneakers. He had his wristband on, too.

They helped themselves to pancakes, and joined us. Everyone was talking, except for me. I was watching everyone.

"Is everything okay, Wise Girl?" Percy asked, concerned.

I nodded. "It's just, I'm glad the war's over and all, but I kind of miss when it was just the Seven, you know?" They all smiled and nodded. I continued. "But with the whole 'war' thing going on, I feel like I didn't get to know you guys well. I mean, I know Percy like the back of my hand, and Piper and Hazel and I have gotten close, but still not close enough. I mean, we should all be like family after all we've been through together. Maybe we should have like a 'Seven' bonding day, or something? We could go to the beach or do something together that wouldn't be life threatening. That'd be a nice change." I offer. They all readily agreed.

Piper smirked. "But then we'd need Coach Hedge also." We laughed.

Then I abruptly stopped, and a smile grew on my face. "You know, with all the extra rooms we have, I'm sure that Coach, Mellie and Marissa could move in here…" I suggest. They all cheered.

"Great idea, Annabeth." Frank said, and I smiled at him.

Just then, Grover, Thalia and Nico came thundering down the stairs. They helped themselves to my spectacular pancakes as well.

Grover was wearing his Rasta cap to hide his horns, and a T-shirt that said 'Save the World!' on it, and jeans and his fake feet with his crutches.

Thalia was wearing a shirt that was black and said, 'I don't think I'm better than you, I know so,' and her hunters jacket, with denim shorts on and her lieutenant circlet.

Nico was wearing a blue shirt with his black aviator's jacket and black jeans. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and I can't help but think he looks so much older than he did when we first met him.

"You guys ready for today's meeting on Olympus?" Thalia asked, shoveling food in her mouth. We laughed and nodded. But I can't help but wonder what it's about.

"If they ask us to save the world again, I'm saying NO WAY, because I'm pretty sure twice is more than the average person has saved the world." Percy said, laughing slightly.

We all agreed, and just then, Clarisse, Chris, Katie and the Stolls came down.

Clarisse had her hair French-braided, like Silena would always have hers, and a dark purple shirt, with a black leather jacket on, and dark wash jeans and converse.

Chris was wearing a blue shirt that said 'Watch out, I'm tricky' and light wash jeans with green sneakers.

Katie was wearing a green and pink sundress that flared out at her knees and had her signature flower earrings in, with her hair in a high bun, and her heart locket necklace that Travis had given her when they first started dating.

The Stolls were both wearing jeans and polo shirts, but Travis's was green, and Connor's was red, and they both had sweatshirts that matched.

We all quickly finished eating, then raced to the garage. Percy, Grover and I hopped into his car, Nico drove away on his brand new motorcycle, Jason and Piper drove away in Jason's car, Thalia drove away on her new silver motorcycle (which she was psyched about), Leo drove away in his new car, which was black with a flame design on it, Frank and Hazel left in Frank's car, which was red; Chris and Clarisse left in Chris's car, which was green, and Katie and the Stolls left in the Stolls' new car, which was white.

We all arrived at school, and sighed heavily. Another day of school. Great.

After our first few classes, we met up with our mortal friends and had lunch together. Krystal tried flirting with Percy again, and David tried flirting with me. Both, obviously, were unsuccessful.

What was really funny, though, was when one of David jerk jock friends, Kyle, tried flirting with THALIA.

She SO told him off.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO FLIRT WITH A MAIDEN. YOU DARE TRY ON THE LIEUTENANT OF ARTEM-" Then Jason covered her mouth with his hand. He shot a death glare at the boy.

"Walk away now, or I will unleash my sister on you, and when she's mad, she won't hesitate in trying to kill you." He stated firmly.

The idiot gulped and turned around, not before winking at Thalia one more time though.

Jason removed his hand and Thalia looked murderous. Before she could start ranting in Greek, I cut her off. "Let's go to Greek class, you guys!"

Thalia, still looking positively livid, stalked off towards the direction of the Greek classroom. Percy laughs as he watches his retreating cousin's figure. He throws his arm around my shoulder and we follow Thals.

In Greek class, Chiron sees Thalia still seething and chuckles softly. He waves Percy and me over. "A boy tried flirting with her, I assume?" He asked. We nod, laughing also.

We settle in our seats and Chiron asks for a Greek demonstration, seeing as we would be doing one in the beginning of each class. He calls me, Thalia, Nico and Percy to demonstrate.

We let Thalia begin. "_How dare that insufferable mortal PIG try flirting with Artemis's lieutenant!" _She shouted.

Percy replied gently. "_Thalia, it's okay. I swear, if you'd like I can beat him up for you!"_ Oh Percy; always too loyal for his own good.

Thalia laughed, and I was glad that she wasn't upset anymore.

Nico joined in, "_Or, I'm sure Lady Artemis would have no problem turning him into a jackalope for you!"_ and we all laughed at that, and thunder rumbled in the distance, agreeing with us, which made us laugh harder.

"_So what do you think that meeting on Olympus is about today?_" I ask, desperate for an answer.

Chiron interrupted with a frown on his face. "_You're going to Olympus today?"_ He asked.

We nodded, reluctantly. "_Do you know why?_" Nico asked.

Chiron furrowed his brow and then he smiled suddenly. "_I think I do, actually. But I don't think I should tell you…_" He trailed off and we all glared at him, and you could tell that it took all of his willpower to not flinch at the 4 harshest glares in demigod history (Mine, Seaweed Brain's, Nico's and Thalia's). He smiled sheepishly afterwards.

"Well, let's get on with the lesson!" Chiron said hastily looking away from our glares. "Today, what I want you to do is to 'see things in the eyes of a demigod.'" He said, winking at us. "You must write a report in GREEK and explain who's child you would be if you could be one, why you would want to be a child of that specific god or goddess, what powers you would have, what monsters you would have to face, etc." All of the demigods laughed.

Grover raised his hand, eyes twinkling. "Mr. Brunner, do you have to be a demigod? Could you possibly be some sort of 'mythological' creature, like a _satyr_ or a _centaur_?" He said, trying to hold in his laughter.

Chiron just full-out laughed. "That is perfectly fine, Mr. Underwood." Naturally, we all had a REALLY easy time doing this. I (duh) made myself a daughter of Athena, Percy a son of Poseidon and so on.

Once we were all finished, Chiron had us all read them aloud. Percy went first.

"I would be son of Poseidon because I love everything having to do with the ocean. I would be able to breathe underwater, create a mini hurricane, make small earthquakes, stay perfectly dry if I wanted to, create air bubbles underwater," I blushed slightly at that, and Thalia and Nico shot me knowing looks. "Control water in general and be slightly fire-resistant. I think, that since I would be child of the Big Three, I would have to face a lot of monsters, ranging from hellhounds to empousa, to dracnae." We all winced with each monster name that he said, praying that nothing would pop out at us.

"Spectacular Percy! Now how about we let Krystal go?" Chiron said, pointing to the stuck up snob covered in make-up.

She smiled, which looked incredibly evil and demented. "I would be a daughter of Aphrodite, because I am incredibly gorgeous." Piper choked on air as she said that. Chiron turned red from holding in his laughter. The rest of the demigods didn't even bother trying to hold it in; we just cracked up. She frowned at us, but then smiled widely at Percy, who shivered with disgust in response.

"Anyways, to continue, my powers would be to be so beautiful that everyone would listen to me, not that that doesn't happen already… I wouldn't face any monsters, because what sort of ugly creatures would want to ruin this pretty face?" She asked, stunned that someone would ask that question. The sky rumbled threateningly, which made the demigods fall out of our seats laughing so hard, except for Piper, who was narrowing her eyes.

"If I may interrupt, I would say that Aphrodite kids aren't 'just pretty faces.' They could be fierce fighters as well, and just because you have a 'so-called pretty face' doesn't mean that monsters still wouldn't come after you. Have you listened in class at all?" Piper demanded. Clarisse nodded, in remembrance of Silena. Krystal flushed at the accusation, but then sniffed haughtily and stuck her nose in the air.

Chiron smiled at Piper. "Let's have two more people go today, and we can finish the rest next class. Annabeth, dear, you go, and then David, you can go." Chiron said, and I smiled at him.

I cleared my throat. "I would be a daughter of Athena. I would want to be a child of Athena because Athena's children would be known as being extremely intelligent and amazing strategists. My powers would include wicked fighting skills, incredible strategic reasoning, and overall intelligence. Monsters, unfortunately would still follow me around, because although I may not be a Big Three child, Athena is still a powerful goddess and her children would be easily found by monsters." I read from my paper, and then sat back down. Percy grinned at me.

"Wise Girl, that was positively perfect." He said, and I laughed.

"I just told what I could actually do, and who I am." I whispered back.

"That's what made it perfect." He responded softly, winking at me. I blushed.

Just then, David stood up. "I would be a son of Poseidon." Percy tensed beside me. "I would be his son, and may I add, his FAVORITE son because I am the most amazing swimmer in the entire world, and will obviously be decided as captain of the swim team next week at tryouts. I would be able to do ANYTHING and monsters couldn't attack me, because they are so scared of me." He stated cockily. Thunder rumbled angrily in the distance. Seems like Poseidon wouldn't want him as a son, not that I could blame him…

Chiron rolled his eyes slightly, and told us to pack up. As if on cue, the bell rang and we all headed to English class.


	9. Chapter 9

SORRY FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER GUYS :)

**CHAPTER 9:**

Percy POV

How dare that _vlacas_ say that he wishes to be a son of Poseidon! Poseidon's kids are all mostly extremely loyal, kind and helpful. I hate bragging, but I have to say that I sort of fit those categories, and HE DOESN'T AT ALL.

Thalia interrupted my thought process. "Kelp Head, you should show that monster whose boss at swim tryouts next week. I think that you would be able to be captain, and the look on his face would be PRICELESS!" She said, laughing.

I smiled wryly at her. "Thanks Thals, maybe I will, but I doubt it." She shrugged as response and walked into the classroom.

Paul had us read more of the Odyssey today, and we got to the part about Calypso and Ogygia. A tear slipped down my cheek-not because I like her, but because my fatal flaw is loyalty, I naturally felt bad that I left her there. I noticed a few fall down Leo's as well.

Curious, I walked over to him. I tapped his shoulder, and he jumped. He saw it was me and weakly smiled.

"Hey, Repair Boy, what's the matter?" I asked. He looked at me for a second.

"Just out of curiosity, why did you leave Calypso?" He whispered.

I definitely wasn't expecting that. "Well, for one thing, even though I may not have known it at the time, I loved Annabeth. Also, I didn't want the prophecy to fall on Nico's shoulders, so I felt like I had to come back. Why?"

"I was brought to her island when you and Annabeth were… occupied." He said, avoiding the topic of Tartarus. "I didn't want to leave her. I-I love her Percy." He whispered. He looked so heartbroken.

I blanched. What was I supposed to say? "Leo, I feel like things will work out for you in the end. I know that supposedly, no man can find Ogygia again, but this is YOU we're talking about. When have you ever been known to follow the rules?" I ask him cheerfully. He smiles back at me and I can see some of his fire, PUN SO INTENDED, return to his eyes.

"Thanks, Perce. I needed that." He said.

"No problemo." I replied.

I walk back to my seat, to find Annabeth watching me curiously. "What's wrong Wise Girl?" I asked.

"What's up with Leo?" She asked.

I explained his problem to her and her face softened. "Oh poor Leo. Everyone else got their almost happy-ending at least, and he can't reach the girl that he loves." She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. I kiss it away and tell her what I had told Leo, and she smiled. "That does sound like the Leo that we know and love."

After English finished, we all headed to the locker rooms. We changed quickly and all met up in the center of the gym. I proposed that we should ask Coach to move in with us now, and the rest of the demigods agreed.

"Coach!" I called as he walked into the gym.

"Cupcake! What's the matter?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing at all, coach. But we were wondering, so that it would feel more like old times, if you, Mellie and Marissa would like to move into the mansion that the gods and goddesses prepared for us?" I asked politely.

His eyes widened. "Are you- Are you sure?" He asked, astonished. "I mean, Marissa will be loud all night, and I'd hate to wake you all up…" But you could see in his eyes that he really wanted to.

"Really coach, I'm sure that we could ask Lord Apollo to soundproof your room mostly so that we can't hear her screaming. But really, the rest of the Seven and I were reminiscing at breakfast, and we realized that to make this complete, you would have to be there too." Annabeth said kindly.

He threw his arms around all of us. "Thanks, cupcakes! That's sweet. I'll talk to Mellie later today. Could we move in on Friday?" he asked, since that was the day after tomorrow, we all nodded.

He told us to sit on the bleachers since Malcolm and Will still weren't here. I sat down next to my Wise Girl, when I heard the most blood-chilling, most terrified, most horrible scream ever.

And it was coming from Annabeth.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10:**

Annabeth POV

I saw it.

A spider.

All the horrors of Arachne were coming back to me.

I was vaguely aware that Percy had killed the spider, because I was in one of my horrible flashbacks. I remember having her weave her own trap and then pulling me down back to Tartarus with her. And Percy trying to pull me back up. And us falling.

Suddenly, I heard a voice right next to my ear. It was my Seaweed Brain.

"We're okay Wise Girl. I love you. I'm right here. I love you. I'll protect you. I love you. I won't ever let anything hurt you. I love you so, so much, Wise Girl." Then I remembered where I was.

In gym class-where everyone was staring at me.

Percy wiped the tears away from my cheeks and kissed my forehead lightly.

"Coach, I'm going to go take her outside, okay?" He asked, and Coach Hedge immediately nodded.

He led me outside, to a bench.

We just sat there for a few minutes, staring straight ahead, with me still curled into him.

"Which one was it?" He finally asked.

"I saw a spider." And that was enough of an answer.

"I know, but which specific memory was it?" He pressed.

"All of them with her. Her weaving her trap, pulling me down, you falling with me…" My voice trailed off. "Percy, why did you fall with me? I hate that because of me you went through what we did." I whisper.

He snapped his head straight towards me. "Annabeth. Don't ever believe that it's your fault. It's hers. And that's that. And I'd rather be there with you then you be there all alone and have to face the horrors down there by yourself." He replied, gently caressing my cheek as he spoke.

I just nodded. After a few minutes, I stood up and pulled him up. "Let's go back Seaweed Brain." I whispered. He followed me back into the gym.

Juliet POV

When I saw him comforting her, I realized that it really was a lost cause. He loved her. She loved him. It was simple really.

I have to get over him.

I looked around to see someone new. I figure if I can start to see what guys are sweet and nice, then I can slowly become friends, then start crushing on them, like I had done with Percy.

As I look around, I notice someone in the corner of my eye staring at me. It's Connor.

I look at him, and he blushes, and ducks his head, which in turn causes me to blush also.

The doors open with a loud creak and Percy and Annabeth walk back in. But I don't go running after Percy like I usually would. I stare at Connor for a second longer, and then walk up to him.

"Hi, Connor." I whisper.

He looks shocked that I'm talking to him. "Hey, Jules." He says.

"Jules?" I ask, and he blushes even deeper.

"Sorry, I just really like making up nicknames, if you want, though, I won't call you that…" he says hurriedly.

"No, no. It's fine. I like it." I say. He smiles at me.

"Hey, would you um… Maybe like to go to the smoothie shop a few blocks from here with me after school tomorrow?" He asks, looking at his feet.

I smile. It seems like I was already getting over Percy. "I would love to."

He looks up, surprised. "Really?" He asks.

I nod. "Really." He smiles.

Coach Hedge POV

I hate seeing my cupcakes so sad, especially two of my favorite cupcakes.

After Tartarus, they had been having these flashbacks. If only I had blown more stuff up, then they wouldn't have fallen. It's my entire fault! I vaguely notice a tear fall down my cheek.

Hazel sees though, and walks over to me.

"Coach? Are you okay?" She asks gently.

Hazel POV

Poor Coach. What's wrong with him? He NEVER cries. He screams. He smiles. He DOES NOT cry.

He looks up at me. "Hey there cupcake." He says.

"Coach, what's wrong?" I ask him.

He sighs. "I feel bad that they have to go through that." He says, pointing in the general direction of Percy and Annabeth. "I was your chaperone! I was supposed to keep you all safe! They fell into that horrible pit on my watch! It should have been me! I could have kept them safe!" He whisper-screams.

Did he really think that? Oh, coach.

I wrap my arms around him gently. He returns the hug. After a minute, he pulls away.

"Thanks, cupcake. I needed to vent out my problems." He said.

"No problem, coach. And you know that Percy and Annabeth don't blame you at all, right?" I ask, just to let him know.

"Are you sure?" He asks doubtfully.

I nod confidently. "I am absolutely positive." He smiles.

"Thanks, cupcake." He pats my shoulder, and dismisses the class.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11:**

Percy POV

After Coach dismisses the class, I grip Annabeth's hand.

"You sure your okay, Wise Girl?" I ask her.

She rolled her beautiful gray eyes. "I'm positive, Seaweed Brain." She retorts.

I kiss her cheek gently, then pull her outside to the parking lot.

Everyone loads up into their cars, and we drive to Olympus.

Here we go.

No one POV

After all the demigods arrived at the Empire State building, the guard lets them in with no problem.

He's scared of them now, which Thalia and Nico take full advantage of by saying 'BOO' every time they see him.

They walk confidently towards the throne room, where the gods and goddesses of Olympus await them.

They all sit in chairs set out for them, and turn their attention to the deities.

Zeus begins to speak. "Demigods, and satyr. You have all done great things for Olympus, and for that, we grant you each a wish. Perseus and Annabeth, however, seeing as they have been through the most, will be granted two wishes." He thunders.

Percy and Annabeth blush, and duck their heads.

Hermes steps forward. "Chris Rodriguez, your wish?" He asks.

Chris holds his head up confidently. "I wish for all madness to be cured. I know how horrible it was to be mad, and I would hate to find out that someone else has to go through what I did." Hermes turned to Dionysus, who was flipping through a wine magazine.

"Yes, yes. Whatever." He waves his hand, and just like that, Chris's wish is fulfilled.

Ares steps forward now. "Clarisse la Rue, your wish?"

Clarisse turns to her father. "As a tribute to my late best friend Silena Beauregard, I want something for everyone to see and be able to remember her." She states, a single tear running down her cheek.

Artemis steps forward. "For a daughter of the love goddess, Silena would have made a great hunter. In remembrance for her, if you'd like, I can set a constellation in the sky in her honor." She said. Clarisse nodded mutely. "It can be a drakon with a spear through it, and a heart right near it, in honor of the daughter of Aphrodite."

She flicks her hand upwards, and everyone looks up. Even though it is not night yet, Olympus's broken ceiling still portrays all of the constellations, and a new one had just appeared.

Hermes steps up again. "Connor and Travis Stoll, your wishes?"

Connor answers first. "This may be sort of selfish, but I really like this girl, and I was wondering if I could know if she likes me back…?" He trails off while looking at the love goddess.

Aphrodite squealed. Then she stared at Connor for a moment. "The one who you love is going through the phases of a broken heart. She is starting over, and definitely is beginning to have feelings for you." Connor mentally fist pumped.

Travis then stepped up. "I would like my and my brother's, because I'm nice, criminal records completely cleaned, so that we are not considered jail worthy any longer." Hermes chuckled, and waved his hand, showing the deed was done.

"Katie Gardner, your wish?" Demeter asked her daughter.

Katie looked shyly towards the ground. "I would like to meet my half-sister Persephone…" She asked kindly. Demeter glared at Hades.

Hades nodded lazily. "Of course. I can have her come up for a few days to meet you and see her mother again." Demeter looked shocked. Hades never did that!

"Grover Underwood, your wish?" Dionysus asked, still flipping though his magazine.

Grover cleared his throat. "I would like the resources to travel the world, while promoting healthy habits, and renewing the wild." He stated.

Dionysus nodded. "Consider it done."

"Thalia Grace, your wish?" Zeus thundered.

Thalia didn't even look at her father. She walked straight up to Artemis and whispered something in her ear.

Artemis got a pained expression on her face, but then looked at Thalia's pleading puppy-dog eyes and sighed.

"Consider it done, my lieutenant." She said, waving her hand. Thalia seemed to grow a few inches taller. She squealed and hugged Lady Artemis.

"Thank you SO much, my Lady!" She said.

Artemis smiled. "As long as you remain under your oath, I have no problem with this." Thalia turned to her friends.

She hugged Annabeth tightly, then flung her arms around Nico. She turned to Percy and tackled him. Though surprised, he caught her and steadied her.

"Thals, what was your wish?" He whispered.

"I can grow older with you. At least until I am the physical age of 19. Right now, I am yours and Annabeth's physical age-17. In two years, I will stop aging again. But as of right now, I will continue aging with you. Lady Artemis said that as long as I don't break my hunter's vow, I can age." Annabeth squealed.

She threw her arms around Thalia again. They had a happy dance moment, then turned back to the deities of Olympus, who were watching them amusedly.

Then Hades turned to his son. "Nico di Angelo, your wish?"

Nico had this extremely vulnerable look on his face. "Can you bring Bianca back?" He whispered.

The throne room hushed. Percy and Thalia were both squeezing Nico's hands. Hades had frozen.

"Please?" Nico persisted.

Hades sighed heavily. "Of course. I'm breaking thousands of Ancient Laws by doing this, but it is your wish, so of course. She will be in your house tomorrow morning. She can choose if she wants to re-join the Hunters or not." Hades said.

Nico threw his arms around his Greek cousins, and tears fell out of all of their eyes.

Zeus cleared his throat.

"Jason Grace, your wish?" he asked his son.

Jason looked his father in the eye. "I would like some sort of portal or bridge to connect the two camps. They are both my homes now, and I love everyone inside both of them." Zeus sighed.

"Alright, son. I will have Hecate work on it tomorrow." Jason smiled widely.

Aphrodite cleared her throat, and smiled brightly at her daughter. "Piper McLean, your wish?" She asked her daughter sweetly.

Piper blushed at all the attention she was receiving. "May I have permission to tell my father about all of this? Please?" She asked. Aphrodite smiled.

"Of course, dear. That would be wonderful, I might even stop by to help explain everything."

Piper looked hugely relieved at that.

Ares stood up again. "Frank Zhang, your wish?" Frank looked his father in the eye.

"Can you make my stick a bit longer?" He asked bluntly.

Ares sighed, probably having hoped for some bloodthirsty wish. "Yeah, yeah. 3 inches longer, that's it." He sat back down, grumbling about how is children should be more belligerent and whatever nonsense he talks about.

"Hazel Levesque, your wish?" Hades asked his daughter.

"I would like you to continue turning a blind eye at my absence in the Underworld." Hazel asked her father shyly. Hades smiled at his daughter.

"Of course."

Hephaestus stood up. "Leo Valdez, your wish?" Leo didn't look at his father.

He looked at Percy.

Percy knew what he was going to do, and nodded encouragingly.

Leo took a deep breath. "I want to release Calypso from her island." He said.

Before Leo's father could answer, Zeus rose to his feet. "No! She is the daughter of a TITAN. Absolutely not!" He was interrupted by his own daughter.

Thalia was looking her Lady in the eye.

"So was Zoë." She whispered.

The room got quiet. Everyone remember how Zoë had given her life to save her Lady.

Artemis finally broke the silence. "Father. Let it be done. The poor girl has been trapped there for centuries." Aphrodite added something as well. "She had her heart broken thousands of times, and I can sense that this boy actually loved her. He didn't just fall in love with her, then leave and forget about her. He fell in love with her, promised her he would try to release her from her prison, and they stayed in love with her."

Zeus looked at everyone, then sighed heavily.

"Fine. So be it. She will be in your house tomorrow as well." Leo looked like he was having an internal PARTY.

Athena stood up. "Annabeth Chase, your wishes?" Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand lightly.

"Well, for my first wish, I would like to be reappointed Head Architect of Olympus, seeing as it got destroyed again after the Giant War." Athena nodded approvingly.

"It shall be done." Athena stated. "Your second wish?"

Annabeth sounded a little less sure of herself as she asked for her second wish. She was about to say something, then decided against it. She walked up to her mother's throne and whispered something in her ear.

Athena's eyes widened comically, but then she exhaled.

"You are correct my dear, my grudge isn't yours. Your wish is granted." Annabeth got this look of pure happiness on her face, and she didn't hesitate to run into Percy's open arms.

"Wise Girl, what did you wish for?" He asked her.

She took a deep breath. "For mother to finally approve of us. She agreed." Percy's jaw dropped.

"Fo-for real?" He stuttered, looking from Athena back to Annabeth.

Athena nodded. "You deserve her." Percy got this fierce look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lady Athena, but that is incorrect. I will never deserve Annabeth. She deserves someone better than me, but sticks with me nonetheless. I don't know why in Hades she loves me, but I know for certain that I don't deserve her." Everyone was shocked that Percy would straight out say that Athena was incorrect about something, but a smile played on Athena's lips.

"You are different." She stated. Artemis nodded in agreement. "The only male who treats women above himself. Athena is correct-you are different."

Meanwhile, Annabeth was glaring at Percy. "Perseus Jackson! Don't say that! After everything we've been through, I think it's safe to say that I'm the one who doesn't deserve _you_." Percy shook his head.

They would have argued about this for ages had Thalia not interrupted.

"Just agree to disagree." She said. The two smiled at each other and repeated Thalia's words in unison.

They hugged happily. And Aphrodite gasped.

Everyone turned to her, but the couple who were still staring at each other, completely and madly in love.

"What's wrong, Aphrodite?" Poseidon asked.

"I haven't ever felt this strong before. Their love is true and pure. They gave me more strength than I have ever had." She said, smiling at the couple, who was unaware that they were now the center of attention.

Poseidon smiled at his son. Then cleared his throat.

The two jumped apart, blushing.

"Perseus Jackson." Zeus looked very unhappy and angry about what he was about to say. "The council has decided to allow for you to become a god if you wish, and this time, take the place as King of the Gods."

The throne room had never been more silent.

Quiet tears ran down Annabeth's cheeks. Everyone was staring at Zeus in awe. Never in history had the King of the Gods position been offered. The only person who wasn't looking at Zeus was Lady Hestia.

She was sitting quietly at her hearth, humming slightly as she watched Percy. She knew what he was going to do.

He sighed. "When will you guys realize that I don't care about that power?" He asked, exasperated. Everyone turned to him, shocked. Was he turning down Zeus' offer?!

Poseidon turned to his son. "Son, are you turning down your uncle's offer?" He asked. Percy nodded.

Pandemonium erupted. The only quiet people were Percy and Annabeth, who were hugging the life out of each other while Annabeth cried softly into his shoulder, and Lady Hestia who watched everything disapprovingly.

Then, a quiet voice calmed everyone down. It was Hestia.

"Don't you see? It's obvious that my dear nephew doesn't want to leave his sweet Annabeth, and for good reason. After everything that they have been through together, separation isn't good for them. Also, it is clear that he had two wishes in mind already. And I bet that they were both for the greater good. He is the hero of heroes; he doesn't want the rewards. He wants everyone to be safe and happy. That is why he will forever be the most amazing hero in all history."

It was silent. Then, of all people, Thalia began clapping. The demigods clapped with her, and one by one, each deity joined in. Hestia and Annabeth, though, were clapping the loudest for Percy, who was blushing madly.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Nephew, what are your wishes then?" He asked.

"Well, for one, I wanted Lady Hestia and Lord Hades to get their rightful thrones on Olympus. I know that you don't think that Hades deserves one, Uncle Zeus, but, he isn't just 'Lord Hades, god of the Underworld.' He is your brother also. You should be able to have even better of a bond than Thalia, Nico, Jason, Hazel and I do. Technically, we aren't even biologically related, but if you look at it from a certain point of view, we are cousins. But they really are the sisters and brothers that I have always wanted. You have two brothers-and you need to honor them. Give Lady Hestia and Lord Hades the thrones that they deserve." Percy said. Hades was staring surprised at his nephew, while Hestia smiled proudly at him.

She knew he would be the best of all heroes.

Zeus grumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'pesky no-good upstarting demigod nephew.'

"Fine! It shall be done! What else do you wish for, so powerful nephew of mine?" Zeus asked sarcastically.

Everyone was surprised that he would agree to the first wish. Percy was even more nervous though.

Annabeth knew that look on his face and immediately grew worried.

She gripped his hand tightly and whispered under her breath to him. "You're going to ask for something near impossible and that will make Lord Zeus want to kill you, am I correct?" She asked. He smiled goofily at her.

"You know me so well Wise Girl." He replied softly. Then he turned to his powerful uncle. "Uncle Zeus, for my last wish…" He paused to take a deep breath and Annabeth squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I would like the Ancient Laws be annulled." He said the last part softly, but everyone heard him. There was dead silence. Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand encouragingly again.

"What?" Hephaestus asked. "That's impossible, isn't it?"

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably. "Not necessarily. We didn't have enough power by just wanting to get rid of those laws, but considering the fact that Percy, according to even more Ancient Rules, MUST get his wishes granted, we technically can do it."

The silence was so uncomfortable that Percy's ADHD began acting up. He rubbed circles into the back of Annabeth's hand.

Then Athena stood up. "That's true. We can grant this wish. Though I must ask, what possessed you to ask for this specific wish?" She asked Percy incredulously.

"Well, I know how hard it was to live thinking that my dad was dead, and I don't want that to ever happen again. And I know that some older half-bloods still want their godly parent to once in awhile just be their parent. I mean, sometimes, when I'm doing something, I can't help but wonder what my dad would think, or what he would have done in my place. But I can never really ask him. And, Annabeth talks to me every once in a while about her architecture designs, asking me if I think that you will like them, Lady Athena. Of course, I am obviously not the correct person to ask about anything related to architecture at all, but still. I just feel like since you aren't just gods and goddesses, but our parents as well, you should try to manage both jobs better. Do you, sort of get what I'm saying?" Percy asked.

All the gods and goddesses were getting teary eyed, because they had no idea that their children thought this. Finally, Hermes spoke. "It seems like you were right, Percy. We can change our ways." He whispered. Everyone was confused, except for Percy. He smiled widely at his cousin.

The gods granted Percy's wishes. A soft looking armchair-like throne popped up near the hearth for Hestia, and an obsidian throne with all sorts of jewels decorating it popped up for Hades. Then, they annulled the Ancient Law of not being allowed to see their children.

After that, Athena called Annabeth and Percy to her throne. Percy gulped, but followed his girlfriend to her mother's throne.

"Yes, mother?" Annabeth asked, in a slightly sharp tone.

"I just wanted to tell Perseus something. Just know, that if you ever hurt my daughter in any way shape or form I will not hesitate to kill you." She says coolly.

Percy was extremely offended. "I would never do something like that. Annabeth means more to me than any one else in the entire world. She is the reason that I am alive and mostly sane." He said, looking Athena in the eyes.

A ghost of a smile crossed her face. "Alright then. Annabeth dear?" Annabeth looked to her mother, with tears in her eyes because of Percy's speech.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Seeing how in a few days it is your birthday, I have a surprise for you. I paid for 5 round trip tickets from California to New York and back again for your friends that are still in California to come visit you for a month. Their parents were okay with it, after a little convincing… And they will stay in your house with you all, alright? They will arrive the day before your birthday-the day after tomorrow." She said.

Annabeth's eyes lit up. "Really? I mean, my camp friends are much closer to me and all, but it'll be nice to see everyone from California again."

Athena smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Yes, Annabeth dear."

Annabeth smiled widely at her mother.

Then she dragged Percy to the exit of Olympus. They were about to leave, when Poseidon stopped them.

"Percy, son, I just wanted to tell you that what you did was very honorable. I'm proud of you." He said.

Percy flushed a little at the praise, but smiled at his dad as well.

"Thanks, dad." He said, hugging his father.

Poseidon looked at Annabeth with amusement in his eyes.

"Oh, and bye the way, Apollo saw into the future to realize what you were going to do in a few days… And I wish you luck, Aphrodite and Hera both have faith in you, along with the rest of the council-Athena included." Percy turned extremely red.

Annabeth looked very annoyed. "Lord Poseidon, what are you talking about?" She asked.

He winked at her. "You'll see in a few days my dear." Annabeth was annoyed at not knowing what was going to happen, but let it go.

Percy was staring intently at his father. "Athena agreed, then?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Poseidon nodded. "As did the father." He said.

Percy froze. Then a huge smile broke out on his face. "Thanks so much dad!" He said, throwing his arms around his father, and then he led Annabeth out of Olympus.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12:**

Percy POV

This is incredible.

The only people besides the gods and Annabeth's dad that know what I'm going to do are the Seven, Coach, Thalia, Nico, Tyson, Chiron and the Athena Cabin.

I can't believe that Athena agreed to let me propose to Annabeth.

This is a dream come true.

Without any warning, I picked Annabeth up and spun her around in the air.

She was surprised, and yelped slightly. "What was that for, Seaweed Brain?" She asked, with flushed cheeks.

"Nothing, I'm just really happy right now." I answered, squeezing her hand.

They met the rest of the demigods outside of the Empire State Building.

Thalia saw the ecstatic look on my face. "She agreed, Perce. You're good to go!" She squealed.

I nodded.

Annabeth looked annoyed. "Does everyone know what you're talking about but me?" She asked.

I just smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes, and I quickly changed the subject. "So who's coming the day after tomorrow, Wise Girl?" I asked.

She smiled. "My friends form San Francisco-Amelia; her boyfriend, Danny; Mary; her boyfriend, Steve; and Jonas." She said. I smiled.

We got into the cars and drove back to the house.

Nico and Leo began preparing rooms for Bianca and Calypso, both looking happier than I had seen them in a while.

Annabeth and I got to work preparing rooms for her 5 friends.

Annabeth POV

What is Percy hiding?

I trust him completely, and I know that this surprise is probably for something good, but being a child of Athena, I'm naturally curious.

By then, it was about 10:00, and so we got ready for bed.

He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled at him.

"I love you Seaweed Brain." I whispered to him.

He kissed me. "Love you more, Wise Girl."

I snort. "Impossible."

"Nothing's impossible, Wise Girl." He smiled at me, kissed me once more, and then we drifted off to sleep.

Percy POV

I was overly happy and fell asleep, with a smile on my face.

I woke, however, to something horrible. A scream-Annabeth's scream.

She had her eyes screwed shut and was tossing and turning fitfully in her sleep. A nightmare-and a Tartarus one at that.

I gently stroked her cheek, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, until she calmed down and woke up.

"Sorry for waking you, Perce." She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

I smiled wryly. "It's nothing, Wise Girl." I whispered back to her.

"I can't go back to sleep right now, Percy." She said, stumbling out of bed.

I climbed out after her. "Let's go to the pool then."

She shook her head. "You go back to sleep, Seaweed Brain."

"No way. I'm coming with you." She smiled at me.

Hands intertwined, we made our way to the indoor pool. I jumped in, and then pulled Annabeth down in with me.

She laughed, as I created an air bubble underwater.

I pulled her in and dried her off. For a moment, I just stared at her.

When she noticed me staring she blushed.

She smoothed her hair self-consciously. "Why are you staring at me Seaweed Brain?" She whispered, still blushing.

"Because you are the most beautiful person that I have ever laid eyes on." I say truthfully.

"Don't be ridiculous, Percy! You've seen all of the Aphrodite girls, and Aphrodite herself. I'm not nearly as pretty as them." She scoffed.

Annabeth POV

When I told him that I'm not nearly as pretty as the Aphrodite girls or Aphrodite herself, I couldn't help but notice this look in Percy's eyes.

It was passionate and firm, and made his gorgeous eyes even bluer than normal.

"Annabeth, listen to me." He said, gripping my hands tightly. "The Aphrodite girls are stuck up brats, except for Piper, and have too much makeup on so they look like clowns. And every time I see Aphrodite, she looks just like you, but the only thing is, that she dresses up your image, putting to much makeup on, etc. You are beautiful without all that stuff, making you, in my mind, at least, the most beautiful person that I have ever seen." He had this pure vision of love in his eyes.

Tears welled up in my eyes, and I threw my arms around him. "You are perfect, Percy! I love you."

"Nah, Wise Girl. You're perfect." This just made me smile wider and hug him tighter.

We sat in the bubble for a little while longer, just talking, until I realized that we should probably begin getting ready for school. I realized that today Bianca and Calypso would be here, tomorrow my friends would be here, and the day after tomorrow is my birthday!

As we climbed out of the pool, Percy leaned in close to me.

"I have a surprise for you on your birthday." He whispered.

My eyes lit up. "Really?" I say, squeezing his arm tightly.

He nods, but there is a slightly nervous look in his eyes.

We get to our room, and while Percy showers, I lay on the bed thinking about my wonderful boyfriend.

He emerges from the bathroom; clad in jeans and a gray tee-shirt with a leather jacket that Nico gave him. He strides over to me and kisses my cheek.

I smile, and then walk to the bathroom to take my shower.

I blow dry my hair afterwards, and straighten it. I realized that when straightened, my hair reached my waist. This was surprising because I rarely straighten my hair. I clip my hair up slightly in the back, getting the loose tendrils away from my face.

I put on a blue tank top with a black crop top on top. I put on gray shorts with a blue pattern on the bottom and put on these sneakers that Percy gave me last Christmas. They were gray and green with Sharpie marks all over. He wrote all these sweet things on the sides of the shoes. All these inside jokes like "PEANUT BUTTER" and "FISH PONIES" and "Air bubble ;)" and "Mt. St. Helens" and on and on. I obviously loved them.

I came out of the bathroom. I didn't see Percy anywhere, and I immediately panicked.

"Percy. Where are you?" I asked. Then I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind. "Hey there, Wise Girl. I was getting something from my closet, sorry." He whispered.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Percy, you scared me. I thought that you went missing again." I whispered in a vulnerable voice, tears threatening to spill.

He turned me so that I was facing him. "I'm really sorry, Wise Girl. I was getting this from my closet where I had hidden it." He pulled out this necklace that made me gasp.

It had a silver chain with a heart locket. I opened it. On one side was a picture of Percy and me as 12 year olds, right after our first quest, looking awkward and uncomfortable with each other but smiling nonetheless, and on the other side was a picture of our reunion at Camp Jupiter. I have no idea who took a picture of that particular moment, but it was perfect nonetheless.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain! It's beautiful!" I whispered.

He locked it around my neck and kissed my temple. "I love you, Wise Girl."

"Love you too, Perce. Seaweed Brain! This must have cost a fortune! Why did yo-" He cut me off.

"Tyson…" He said and I smiled.

"Tell him I said thank you." I kissed him lightly.

"I will. And, by the way, Wise Girl-you look magnificent." I blushed furiously.

He intertwined my hand in his, and then checked his watch. "Everyone will be waking up around now." Instantaneously, the wake-up call blared in everyone's room.

I gasped suddenly. "Percy! Bianca and Calypso!" His eyes widened.

We ran out of the room to the room that Nico had set up for his sister. On the bed, was a girl who was sleeping soundly despite all of the noise.

Percy snickered. "I guess she sleeps like the dead." I smacked him, and then cautiously walked up to Bianca's bed. I shook her wake gently.

Her eyes opened and she saw me. "You-you're that girl that helped to rescue me and Nico. Are you dead too?" She asked. Then she noticed Percy. "Percy? You're dead as well?"

He smiled sweetly. "Bianca, your brother was granted a wish, and he wished for your dad to bring you back." He whispered.

Her eyes widened. "Nico?" She breathed.

I nodded. "If you get ready, we can go see him. We have to go to school, and, sorry but you're going to have to come with us." I said, smiling wryly at her.

She returned my smile, and then ran into her closet.

She took a quick shower, while Percy and I conversed on her bed. She emerged after a few minutes, in a black tank top with a white cardigan and a black skirt.

She turned to me immediately. "Can we go see Nico, now?" She pleaded.

I nodded, and lead her to her brother's room. I knocked gently on the door. Nico opened it immediately, all prepared for school.

He noticed who was with us. "Bianca." He murmured. He ran to his sister and hugged her.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13:**

Nico POV

Seeing my sister standing there was the most glorious feeling in the world.

She threw her arms around me, and hugged me back.

I pulled away after a few minutes, and noticed that I towered over her now.

She noticed also. "Nico! How old, physically at least, are you?" She demanded.

I thought for a moment. "14 years old. But I guess you're still 12." She looked slightly upset at this, but hugged me again.

Percy and Annabeth were standing there, watching us. His arm was slung casually over her shoulder and they both had tears in their eyes.

Percy saw me watching him, and nudged Annabeth gently.

He leaned down and whispered something in her ear, and they both waved to us and made their way into the kitchen.

"Nico, you have to tell me everything that's happened." So I did. The Titan War, the Giant War, Tartarus-everything.

After a moment, she threw her arms around me and hugged me again.

Seeing her here, was amazing-I thought I would never see her again.

Leo POV

As soon as I woke up, I immediately showered and got dressed. This took only a few moments because I was pumped with adrenaline.

I ran to Calypso's room and knocked on the door impatiently. A lovely girl with caramel colored hair who was dressed in a flowy white dress opened the door. She had a black and white messenger bag slung over her shoulder.

Her eyes widened when she saw me. "Leo!" She screamed, flinging her arms around me. "Hermes told me I would leave the island, and that I should immediately get ready to go to school, but I didn't know that you were here!" She whispered.

I explained everything to her. Her eyes got slightly teary, and she threw her arms around me again. "You wished for me to be released from my island?" I nodded.

She leaned in and kissed me. I felt like I was flying.

"Thank you, Leo." She said after she had pulled away.

She grasped my hand tightly and we made our way over to the kitchen.

We saw everyone already there, and there was another girl with black hair and she looked suspiciously like Nico. This must be Bianca then.

We made a few quick introductions, and then Thalia stepped forward.

"Bianca, Lady Artemis asked if you would like to re-join the Hunters…" She asked carefully.

Nico immediately squeezed his sister's hand and closed his eyes.

Bianca smiled at Thalia. "I would, but right now, I need to focus on the fact that I have a brother and that I can't abandon him again." Nico's eyes widened and he hugged his sister tightly.

After that, we started walking to the garage and then we drove to school.

Once we had all arrived at school, Nico and I brought Bianca and Calypso to the office to get their schedules. We had to use the Mist to make Bianca look older, but whatever.

We arranged it so that they would have the same schedules as us, except for the electives.

We all started walking to Mr. Blofis's room for Homeroom.

He was ecstatic to see us, and was quite surprised that I was dating THE Calypso.

We headed from class to class until lunch time.

We introduced Bianca and Calypso to all of the mortals that we were friends with.

Everything was going really well, until David appeared at the table.

We all internally groaned, except for Annabeth, who didn't bother to hide her disgust.

Annabeth POV

"Hey, there, Annabeth. Listen how about me and you go see a movie tonight?" David said, sitting in the seat next to me, and getting super close to me.

I push him away. "Personal space, dude. And NO. I HAVE A BOYFRIEND."

Percy, who had gone to the bathroom, had just arrived back to the table, and he scowled when he saw David.

He stalked over to me, and clasped my hand. "David. What are you doing?" He asked tightly.

"Nothing. Just inviting Annabeth to see a movie with me tonight." He said nonchalantly.

"AND I SAID NO. Get it through your head that I DON'T LIKE YOU." I said, screaming the last part.

"Sure." He said, rolling his eyes. Then he leaned into me, I started to lean away, but the table prevented me from doing that.

Then, he made his fatal mistake. He kissed me.

Percy's eyes were wide. But when he saw the smug look on David's face, he stood up, growling.

Everyone at the table was staring at us, wide-eyed.

I pushed Percy down. "Let me do this, please." He was shocked, but nodded when he saw the malicious look on my face.

I turned to David, who was still looking ridiculously smug. I grabbed his arm, and twisted it, causing him to scream in pain.

I kicked his legs out from underneath him, and, still holding his arm tightly, kicked him in the shoulder, probably dislocating it.

Then I sat in Percy's lap as if nothing had happened.

He kissed my cheek. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. He was ignoring the feeble moaning of David crying for help.

I nodded. "Perfectly fine, thanks, Seaweed Brain." I say, kissing him lightly.

Piper interrupted. "Should we bring him to the nurse, or just leave him?"

I thought about it for a second. "Nah, just leave him."

Thalia started laughing. "Kelp Head, now you HAVE to try out for the swim team, the look on his face would be priceless!" She said through her giggles.

Percy hesitated for a second. Then he looked at David's nearly unconscious figure, then back at me. He turned to Thalia. "Why not?" He asked.

We all erupted into cheers.

We started to walk to Greek class. When we arrived, Chiron began taking roll call.

"Jackson, Percy?" He called.

"Right here." Percy said.

"Jacobs, David?" He called.

No answer.

"David?" He asked again.

The demigods were all muffling their laughs.

Chiron noticed, unfortunately.

"What did you do?" He accused.

I stood up. "He kissed me. Now he's on the cafeteria floor, practically unconscious." I say, proud.

Chiron stifled his laugh as well.

"Alright, then." Then he changed the subject. "We're going to do a longer demonstration today. The Se- er… Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Jason. All of you."

We all stood up.

Hazel began. "_Annabeth, why did your mom call you and Percy up to her throne yesterday?" _She asked.

"_She wanted to make sure Percy would never hurt me, which of course he wouldn't, and she wanted to tell me that 5 of my mortal friends would be staying with us for a month as a birthday present for me." _I answered.

They all nodded.

Then Piper piped up. "_Oh gosh, Percy! My mom wants me to tell you that your little 'I don't deserve Annabeth' speech was adorable and made her cry!" _She exclaimed.

Leo snorted and murmured something. "_Wow, Pipes's Aphrodite side is showing today…"_

Percy and I blushed. "_I was just telling the truth._" He mumbled.

Thalia saw that I was about to disagree. "_Remember, agree to disagree._" She said, and we all laughed.

"_Do you think dad made the portal to connect that camps yet?_" Jason asked.

Chiron interrupted. "_What portal?" _He asked.

Frank gasped. "_We forgot to tell you our wishes!"_ He said.

So we all, one by one, said our wishes.

Chris, then Clarisse, then Connor and Travis, (though Connor was blushing and avoiding Juliet's eyes) then Katie, then Jason, then Piper, then Leo, then Nico, then Thalia, then me and Percy.

Chiron was wide-eyed. "_Percy! You turned down Zeus's offer of immortality AGAIN and his offer of becoming King of the Gods! Why?"_ He asked.

Percy looked at me, his eyes full of love and passion. I blushed.

"Annabeth_._" He said, forgetting to speak in Greek. Everyone's eyes turned to me, and I blushed even more.

Chiron looked at me for a second. "_I see. Did Piper tell you that her mother said that it wasn't her that put you two together?"_ He asked, and we nodded.

He smiled. "_Well, I'm still happy for you. Now let's get the lesson started."_ He said, and we all nodded and sat back down.

We were about to being the lesson, this particular one on Theseus, when the announcements crackled.

"Would Ms. Thalia Grace and Ms. Annabeth Chase please report to the office? There are new students we would like for you to show around. Thank you."

Thalia and I exchanged looks and then stood up and walked to the office.

When we arrived there, we saw two girls, one who had long blonde hair with blue streaks and light blue eyes and was denims shorts and a purple v-neck top, and the other with short brown hair in a bob and pretty hazel colored eyes and was wearing a sundress.

Jess greeted Thalia and I, and then introduced us to the girls.

"These girls are adopted sisters, and have been together since they were 3 years old. This is Mia Hart and Diana Hart." She said, pointing first to the girl with short hair, and then the girl with longer hair.

They were both smiling nervously, and waved to us. Diana spoke up then, "Actually, I go by Di." She said shyly, and Thalia and I smiled at her.

"Jess, what are their schedules?" I asked my half-sister.

"Same as yours. Also, they both seem remarkably similar to people at camp…" She said, and I understood her message-they might be demigods.

Thalia and I led them to the Greek classroom, where Chiron was about to explain the assignment.

"Annabeth, dear, will you please introduce these girls?" He asked politely.

"This is Mia Hart and Diana Hart, who goes by Di, and they are adopted sisters." I say, pointing at both girls as I introduce them.

"Why don't you girls tell us something about you, first?" Chiron persisted.

Mia stood up first, her hazel eyes alight with excitement. "So I'm Mia and I love to garden and love plants. I never knew my mother, and my dad died when I was about 3 years old." She said, and we all immediately turned to Katie, assuming that Mia was a daughter of Demeter.

Then Di stood up. "Um, so my name is Diana, and I go by Di. I love to sing and I love summer time, unlike Mia, I never knew my dad, and my mom died when I was 2 years old." She said, and then sat down.

We all exchanged looks. It looks like there is a daughter of Demeter and a daughter of Apollo.

In the corner of my eye I noticed Nico staring at Di. I smirked slightly.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Alright then, the assignment is this-I want you all to get in groups of 5 or 6 and interview someone in Greek and write down their answers in Greek as well."

I nudged Thalia and Percy, then pointed to Nico, who was still staring at Diana.

They laughed silently.

"Nico, how about me, you, Diana, Percy and Annie work together, okay?" Thalia asked, an amused look in her eyes.

He looked very excited and we all had a hard time keeping our laughs in.

"So how about I interview Thalia, Thals interview Seaweed Brain, Seaweed Brain interviews Nico, Nico interviews Di and Di interviews me. Okay?" I say, getting straight to the point.

Diana looks slightly confused. "Um… Seaweed Brain…?" She asks and Thalia and I laugh.

"Sorry, Seaweed Brain is Percy and Death Breath is Nico." I explain and she nods.

Percy pipes up. "This'll be interesting. Since Thals, Nico and I are cousins, and Wise Girl and I know each other better than anyone, and Thalia and Annabeth are like sisters." He says, and we laugh.

Diana frowns. "Is Wise Girl Annabeth?" she asked.

Thalia nodded. "Yeah, but Percy is the only one who is allowed to call her that, just like Annie is the only one who can call Percy Seaweed Brain. And I'm the only one that can get away with calling Annabeth Annie." She explains and Diana laughs.

"So let's start. _What is your name, your full name, Thals?"_ I ask, though I know this already.

Diana looks shocked. "I can understand you perfectly!" She says, and the rest of us exchange looks.

"That's awesome!" Nico says, his eyes never leaving her face. She notices this and blushes slightly.

Thalia grits her teeth. "_Annie, my name is Thalia. That's it."_ I give her a look.

"_Fine! Thalia Grace._" She says, looking annoyed.

I keep asking Thalia stupid questions like this, then she interviews my Seaweed Brain.

Seaweed Brain then interviews Nico. Which is as boring as we had expected, considering Percy knows Nico very well.

Then, it gets interesting when Nico begins to interview Di.

He asks her a few things, then gives us all a look.

"_Is there anything remarkably special or different about you?_" He asked carefully.

She thinks for a moment. "_Well, I am ADHD and dyslexic. And I skipped a few grades, I really am 14 years old."_ Nico looked like he won the lottery.

"_Same with me!"_ He says. He looks so happy.

I lean into Percy. "He looks happier than I have seen him in a while." I whisper.

He nods. "It's nice. It's like the old Nico is back. He better not ask those stupid questions again though." He says, shuddering slightly.

Thalia, who had overhead our comments, laughed. "He had known you for like a minute and asked if you and Annabeth were dating. You two were so oblivious!" She said.

The two of us blushed slightly.

Breaking us away from our conversation, Diana turns to me.

"Can I interview you, now?" She asked politely and I nodded.

It went by quickly, and very soon the bell rang, and Chiron waved goodbye to us.

Katie, who was in Mia's group, walked up to me. "I think she's a demigod." She whispers.

I nod. "Same for Diana." I reply.

We walk all the way to English, Mia politely chatting with Connor and Juliet, and Nico intently conversing with Diana.

Once we arrived at the English room, Percy and I sought out Paul, to explain our situation to him.

"So 2 more demigods!? Is that safe?" He asked.

We shrugged. "I think so." Percy says.

As if on cue, we heard a crash and screams from outside.

"Man." Percy mumbled.

Paul nodded to all of us and we ran outside to see 10 hellhounds.

This should be interesting.

We made quick business of killing them all, but one hit me very hard and I was momentarily dizzy.

I was vaguely aware of Percy killing the monster then running over to me.

But I was so dizzy and unfocused I couldn't see him.

It was just like in Tartarus.

"PERCY!? I can't… Where are… Percy? Did you- did you leave me?" I asked, feeing extremely vulnerable. I fell to my knees.

I felt arms wrapping around me and soothing words being murmured into my ear.

Then I was back.

I throw my arms around Percy and cry silently into his shoulder.

I notice Calypso walking towards us with a guilty expression.

I wiped the tears from my face as she turns to us.

"I'm really sorry, Annabeth. I was just jealous. I had gotten my heart broken so many times, that I decided to get my revenge." She said, looking upset at her decision.

I shake my head. "It's okay, really. I'm fine now." She nods.

Then we hear two screams.

We turn to the doors.

There are Diana and Mia.

Oh great. This should be interesting.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14:**

Diana POV

What were those?!

I notice Nico walking up to me. He's really cute.

OFF-TOPIC! WHAT WERE THOSE?

"What were those?" I asked, my voice sounding strangled.

Mia was hyperventilating near me.

Then suddenly I realized that something was glowing over my head- a golden sun. There was a wheat stalk glowing over Mia's.

Nico laid his hand on mine gently.

"Let me explain okay. And just for the record, I'm not crazy." He said.

I nodded, a little cautious.

He explained to Mia and me the whole 'the gods of Mt. Olympus are real' thing.

We didn't believe him until he and the others showed us demonstrations of their powers.

I spoke up first. "Okay." I said.

Jason turned to us sharply. "That's it?" He asked accusingly.

I shrugged. "You guys are telling the truth. I can just tell." I say.

Something seems to dawn on Annabeth.

"Well that makes sense. Your father is Apollo, god of healing, prophecies, music and the truth." She said. "Naturally, you can tell when someone is lying or not." I nod.

Mia looks at me, then back at them. Then she sighs. "I believe you." She says.

Katie squeals and runs over to her and pulls her into a hug.

"You're my half-sister!" She said, ecstatically. "I'm a daughter of Demeter as well!"

Mia was astonished, but got over it quickly and hugged Katie back. I felt slightly jealous, but then turned to Nico.

"Do I have half-siblings as well?" I asked.

He nods. "We can take you to camp over the weekend, if you'd like…" He said and Mia and I both nodded.

He talks to the others for a second. "If your foster parents allow it, you can even stay with us. Our godly parents created a huge house for us, and there are tons of extra rooms." He explained.

Mia and I exchanged looks. Our foster parents didn't really care about us, so I'm sure they wouldn't mind.

"We'll talk to our foster parents." Mia concluded.

Hazel nodded. "We should go, PE is about to start. Oh! That reminds me! When is Coach moving in?" She asked.

I was slightly confused, but ignored it.

Piper replied. "We'll ask him today. Let's go!" She said, and we all took off towards the locker rooms.

We changed and I gasped when I saw all of their scars, Annabeth's especially.

I turn to Clarisse. "How did Annabeth get so many scars?" I whisper.

Clarisse gets this pained expression. "Don't ever mention this to her, for her sake. She and Percy fell into Tartarus, the worst pit of the Underworld together and were attacked a lot, and got a bunch of scars there." She explained in a hushed tone. My breath caught. Poor Annabeth and Percy!

We walked out of the locker rooms, and Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel and Frank walked up to the coach. I think his name was Coach Ledge? No, Coach Hedge.

Frank POV

The Seven ran up to Coach.

"Coach, when are you, Mellie and Marissa moving in?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, if you cupcakes don't mind, tonight." He said, looking hopeful.

We all nod, happily.

Then he turned to Percy.

"Cupcake! You'll like what we're doing today. Sword fighting is done-today we're doing swimming." Percy whooped.

Hazel, Nico, Jason and Thalia weren't quite as enthusiastic.

"Um… Coach, can't this kill us?" Jason asked bluntly.

Coach Hedge just laughed. "Nah, as long as you're not in the sea. At least, I don't think it will…" He trailed off. "Oh well, we'll see. Oh, and Zhang. NO GOLDFISH THIS TIME!" He said, and I blushed.

We walked back to everyone else. Percy' mortal friend Alex looked confused. "Why were you talking to the creepy coach dude?" HE asked.

Annabeth frowned at him. "He's a very close family friend. He was our protector on the Argo II and he's moving in with us with his wife and daughter." She said sternly.

Coach grabbed his bullhorn. He was about to scream in it, when he remembered something. "Valdez! Get your butt over here and fix this thing!" He screamed, without the bullhorn.

Leo rolled his eyes, but walked over to him and in a few moments, declared his bullhorn as good as new.

"GO GET CHANGED INTO SWIMSUITS AND MEET AT THE POOL IN TEN MINUTES. GO NOW CUPCAKES!" He screamed and we all scrambled to get to the locker rooms.

We all took shortcuts to get to the pool, and as soon as we were near the pool, Percy sighed happily.

He wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist. "I love pools." He said. "Especially the one at the house." He said, nudging Annabeth slightly.

She rolled her eyes. "Seaweed Brain." She scolded slightly. "Now remember, no breaking any world records." She said firmly.

He got this mock pouty look. "Aww. Please Wise Girl?" He begged.

She smiled and shook her head.

Just then Coach walked in, not in swim suit obviously. "Underwood and I, because we have leg problems, will just watch. Jackson will be your instructor." We all snorted at the leg problems comment, and Grover blushed.

Percy groaned. "Who would have thought that I would be a teacher?" He muttered and Annabeth laughed.

Stupid David spoke up. "Um, Coach. It's clear that I'm the best swimmer of us all, so shouldn't I be the instructor?" He asked.

Coach laughed so hard.

"Why don't you settle this like men. Have a race, first person to finish 10 laps wins-they can be instructor." Coach said.

David's eyes lit up. "Okay. Well, nice knowing you Jackson." He said, pushing his way to get closer to the pool.

Once they were both prepared, Coach screamed.

"GO!" They both shot off, Percy obviously in the lead.

Annabeth smiled. "He's not even using his powers to his advantage or to David's disadvantage. He's doing it like a mortal would." She said proudly.

After about a minute, Percy jumped out of the pool. "DONE! He screamed.

David was still on his 7th lap.

Coach smiled. "Why am I not surprised?" He asked himself and we all laughed.

We heard the bell ring in the distance. "Jacobs! You ruined our gym class! We were supposed to be swimming as a class! But since you were so sure you would win, you made us run out of time! How about you do 35 more laps. Then you can call it a day." Coach said, with this malicious look on her face.

David's face was pure horror and we all laughed.

We changed quickly and then we all met up at the doors.

We waved goodbye to our mortal friends and then reminded Diana and Mia to ask permission to stay with us.

Coach walked out a few minutes later. "Wimp is still doing laps." He said laughing.

"Even I, being an Ares kid, would know not to pick a water-related fight with Prissy." Clarisse spoke up.

Percy gasped. "Was that… a compliment, Clarisse?" He asked, mock astonished.

She punched him hard in the arm.

"I'll see you cupcakes in a few hours, okay? Mellie and I are going to just finish packing up the last few things." Coach said. He waved to us and then went on his way.

We chattered amicably on the way to the house.

All the girls turned to the guys.

"Why don't you boys cook tonight?" Annabeth asked, using her puppy dog face that she knew Percy couldn't resist.

All the girls used puppy dog faces that they knew their boyfriends couldn't resist.

Thalia, on the other hand, just punched Nico and Connor.

We boys sighed. "Fine." Leo muttered.

We trudged to the kitchen.

Jason immediately turned to Leo. "Leo's famous tacos?" He asked.

Leo's face lit up.

Immediately, he had us all chopping, rinsing, cutting, stirring, etc.

While chopping up lettuce, I turned to him. "Leo, how are you such a good cook?" I asked.

He smiled. "Partly my mom, and also, cooking is kind of like inventing, so, yeah." He said shrugging.

We finished as soon as the doorbell rang.

Nico and I ran to the door, where we saw Coach, Mellie and Marissa, who was toddling as best as she could.

"Hey there, cupcakes!" Coach said.

I led Marissa to the girls, while Nico showed Coach and Mellie to their room.

As soon as Annabeth saw Marissa, she smiled.

For some strange reason, out of everyone, Marissa like Annabeth the best, and the feeling was mutual.

Of course, we teased Percy about this, saying that Annabeth was good with babies. He would turn red and walk away.

I turned to my darling girlfriend and hugged her.

"Food's ready you guys!" I called, and the girls walked to the kitchen.

Annabeth was holding Marissa and cooing about how adorable she was.

Marissa, thank goodness for her, looked more like her mother than her father. She had little horns, but no furry feet.

Leo served his famous tacos, and we all dug in.

Coach and Mellie came after a few minutes, and took Marissa from Annabeth and fed her baby food.

"So, Annabeth, who's coming over tomorrow from California?" Piper asked as she took a bite from her vegetarian taco.

"5 of my friends, and they're staying for about a month- Amelia; her boyfriend, Danny, Mary; her boyfriend, Steve and Jonas." She replied.

"So did you set up their rooms?" Jason asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Yup!" she answered.

We talked a bit more while we ate, and then walked up to our rooms to do homework.

Annabeth POV

Percy groaned again. "Wise Girl! Help me! The numbers don't like me." He said, furrowing his brow.

He looked adorable.

I sighed and walked over to his desk. "Yes, Seaweed Brain?" I asked as patiently as I could.

Which wasn't all that patient.

"How do you do this?" He pleaded.

I sighed and explained it.

For the 17th time.

After a few tries, he managed to get it right.

Thank Athena that that was the last problem.

When he had put the worksheet away, he turned to me.

"Thanks, Wise Girl." He said, pulling me in for a kiss. It was as beautiful as the first kiss we had as a couple.

We pulled away and I smiled.

He pulled me into his lap and started playing with my hair.

His hands kept brushing the gray streak in my hair and he frowned.

He ran his fingers over it. "I hate this." He whispered.

I reached up and stroked his matching streak. "Me too." I whispered.

Without any warning he hugged me tightly.

I thought that I would break, but I didn't pull away.

He stroked the back of my head gently. "I love you Wise Girl." He whispered into my hair.

I squeezed him back. "I love you Seaweed Brain." I replied quietly.

He pulled away and smiled at me.

I cocked my head slightly. "Seaweed Brain, what's the birthday surprise you were talking about?" I asked, using my puppy dog eyes he couldn't resist.

He averted his eyes. "Please don't Wise Girl. It's your birthday surprise, and you still have a whole day until your birthday." He said.

I sighed; it was worth a try.

I got off his lap and we both walked to our separate walk in closets to change into pajamas.

When I walked out, he was laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong, Seaweed Brain?" I asked gently.

He smiled. "Nothing, Wise Girl." He said, and I lay down next to him.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed my hair softly.

"Good night, Wise Girl. I love you." He whispered.

I smile sleepily. "'Night, love you too Seaweed Brain." I replied drowsily.

I had no nightmares.

I woke up a few minutes before the alarm. I was still in Percy's arms.

I couldn't help but think that that was a nice way to wake up.

I mean- I won't ever love anyone as much as I love Seaweed Brain. A lot of people think that if Luke wasn't a traitor and was alive, I would love him, but I still think that I would love Percy,

The alarm blared and Percy's eyes shot open. He sat up, pulling me up slightly.

The alarm shut up. He looked at me. "Hey there Wise Girl." He whispered.

I smile stupidly, every time I see his eyes; I feel like I'm melting. "Hey Seaweed Brain." I rose and walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

I put on a long sleeved purple top with an owl on it and jeans. I wore the gray flats my mom had given me and clasped the necklace Percy gave me on. I put the owl earrings that Thalia had given me for my last birthday on as well.

I walked out to see Percy, who had fallen back asleep.

I smiled, and walked over to him. He was drooling.

I shook him awake.

He smiled when his eyes focused on me.

I pointed to the bathroom, and he stumbled to the door.

"Hey, Percy." I called. He turned to me. "You drool when you sleep." I say. We both laugh.

I sit on the bed as he showers, thinking about what on earth could be this special birthday surprise Percy was giving me. I got really excited when I remembered that my San Francisco friends were going to be arriving today.

Once Percy emerged from the bathroom, I turned to him.

"Seaweed Brain? Should we tell my California friends about us being demigods?" I questioned.

He contemplated that for a moment. "How about we see if we can hide it, but if the secret spills, then we'll tell them." He offers.

I nod. We intertwine our hands, and walk to the kitchen.

Piper is making waffles for us all. She remembered to add blue food coloring to a few of them, which makes Percy smile.

"Hey there," she says, handing us both a plate of waffles each.

"Hey Pipes." I say hugging her quickly.

Jason and Leo thunder down the stairs then, followed by Coach, Mellie and Marissa.

Marissa's face breaks out into a grin when she sees me.

"Annabef!" She cries. Isn't she just adorable?

"Marissa!" I squeal, scooping her up.

She giggles. Percy walks over to us.

"Hey Marissa." He says, planting a kiss on the top of my head.

She frowns, trying to remember his name. "Pershee?" She asks.

He smiles. "FINALLY SHE REMEMBERS ME!" he cries.

I laugh. I sit Marissa down in my lap and feed her, to give Mellie a break.

"Thanks so much Annabeth. She cried a lot last night, and I'm still tired." I shrugged.

"Not a problem. I love Marissa." I say, tweaking her nose, causing her to laugh loudly.

Everyone else comes down the stairs and we all sit at the table and eat.

Frank frowns. "So when are we going to have our Seven plus Coach bonding day?" He asked.

I furrowed my brow, thinking. "How about after my friends leave. Like one or two days after?" I ask.

Everyone nods in agreement.

Thalia turns to Percy, a teasing smirk on her face. "So, Kelp Head, is Annie's birthday surprise ready yet?" She asked.

Percy flushed. Looking at the table, he replied. "Yeah." He whispered.

Everyone is smiling now. I'm a bit frustrated, seeing how I'm the only one that doesn't know.

Percy turns to me. "Today though, I'm taking you out for an early birthday dinner." He said, smiling.

I smile shyly back at him. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

Thalia fake gags. "Ugh! Remember! Eternal maiden here!" She cries and we all laugh.

We pack up, and drive to the airport. We left earlier than usual so we could pick up Percy's mortal friends, than my friends from the airport before we arrive at school.

Juliet was the last stop, and she climbed into the Stolls' car, blushing slightly when she met Connor's gaze.

I leaned into Percy. "I think Juliet has gotten over you. Seems like she likes Connor now." I whisper and he smiles.

We arrive at the gate right as my friends walk out.

I see Amelia first.

"Amelia!" I cry.

She sees me, and pulls Danny, Mary, Steve and Jonas towards me.

"Annabeth!" They all cry, hugging me.

Then they see the entourage that I brought. "Who are everyone?" Mary asked.

I laugh, and introduce EVERY SINGLE PERSON. Though Coach is in his car still.

Jonas for some reason is looking at Percy. Wonder why…

We all make our way to the cars, and we decide that Jonas will go with Katie, the Stolls and Juliet, Mary and Steve will come with Percy and me, and Amelia and Danny with Jason and Piper.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15:**

Juliet POV

I could tell as soon as I laid eyes on him.

He followed us to Connor and Travis's car.

He sat down. Travis was driving with Katie in the passenger seat. I was in the back in the middle, Connor on one side of me and him-Jonas- on the other side.

We started driving.

He was silent. Connor was talking to Katie and his brother.

I touched Jonas's arm lightly.

"You like her don't you? Annabeth?" I whisper.

He turns to me immediately. "How can you tell?" He asked glumly.

"I liked Percy for a while. Now I like someone else. But you should know that you can't break Percy and Annabeth up." I tell him.

He nods. "I could tell. They have this history that seems unbreakable. I guess I'll have to try to get over her." He says, still sounding sad.

I nod. "I'm sorry. But I'm pretty sure that you'll find someone else." I tell him.

He nods, and turns to stare out the window.

Mia POV

Once everyone arrives, I'm surprised to notice that the other demigods brought five new people.

Annabeth introduces them as her friends from California.

I notice one in particular. Jonas. He looked really sad for some reason, but determined also.

As we all walked to homeroom together, I turned to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently.

He shook his head. "I liked Annabeth for the longest time, and now I'm trying to get over her." He explained.

I nodded. So he was single?

That was good information to have…

Once we arrived at homeroom, I sat with him and continued to talk to him. He seemed pretty interesting, and I realized that I was sort of starting to like him.

Like _like-_like him.

Well, this should be interesting.

Jonas POV

Getting over Annabeth wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

Mia was helping me.

Mia.

She was interesting.

And single.

I was sort of starting to like her.

Like _like-_like her.

Well, this should be interesting.

Thalia POV

When we were at the airport, I had seen Jonas staring at Annabeth in a wistful way, but now he seemed to be chatting very easily with Mia.

Hmm…

I wonder…

But whatever.

I turned to Nico, who was blushing as he was talking to Di.

This was incredibly entertaining.

Seeing my baby cuz falling for someone was undeniably hilarious.

Percy walked up to them.

"Di? Did your foster parents allow you and Mia to stay with us?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, and we don't have very much stuff either. We can get there around 6 tonight, if that's okay with you…?" She asked.

He nodded. "That'll be fine." He said.

Paul dismissed us and we all walked to our first class.

School was boring as usual until lunch.

Stupid, STUPID Krystal decided to show up. And flirt with Percy.

WHEN WILL SHE REALIZE THAT HE AND ANNABETH ARE DESTINED!?

Oh no. I sound like an Aphrodite girl, not like a Hunter of Artemis!

"Hey, there Percy." She said, leaning into him.

He didn't even try to hide his groan. "Leave me ALONE."

"Now that's no way to treat your girlfriend." She said, mock-disappointedly.

He rolls his eyes. "I know. That's why I'm not treating Annabeth like that."

We all laugh loudly at the embarrassed look on her face and she stalked away.

"Nice going Percy." Alex said, fist-bumping him.

Annabeth smiled widely and kissed him sweetly. He looked dazed and was smiling widely.

I'm proud to say, that out of everyone, Percy told me first about thinking of proposing to Annabeth. He said, seeing as we're pretty much sisters, he should get my approval before the Athena cabin's.

I am shocked to admit that I squealed loudly when he told me. He was also, and immediately freaked out.

I told him that I was super excited because Annabeth will be the happiest person on earth, not that she isn't already with Percy.

Lately, I see him just staring at her, like he's never seen anything more beautiful. If all the gods, including ARTEMIS, APHRODITE AND ATHENA think that they're a good match, then they're a good match.

He's always fingering his pocket, where I know is the velvet box that contains the Tyson-made ring. Annabeth has never been more confused, but she respects that Percy has a secret surprise for her.

Rebecca smiles. "So, Percy. Today are swim tryouts." She said, smirking evilly.

We all laugh remembering David kissing Annabeth and Percy's agreement on trying out for swim captain.

Percy snorted. "Yeah, can't wait to see the look on David's face when he loses sorely."

A voice behind us laughs. "Yeah right, Jackson. I'm SO going to win. And I'll win Annabeth also." Percy tightened his grip on the table.

"David, go away." He said in his scary-calm voice. I've only ever heard him use it on Gaia. He'll be (trying to) contain his anger, so that's why he's calm, and his eyes will flash murderously. By now the entire cafeteria is watching us.

David backs up for a second. Then smirks.

"How about we make this more interesting… Whoever gets swim captain gets Annabeth."

You could hear a pin drop with how silent it was.

Annabeth glared at the idiot, along with everyone else at our table.

Percy 'calmly' jumped out of his seat. He grabbed David's collar and dragged him away.

Nico groaned. "MAN! We're gonna miss the fight, you guys." He complained.

Immediately, all of us jumped up and followed Percy, excitedly.

Annabeth just looked worried. "What happens if he gets expelled or something?" She said, freaking out.

"Annie, calm down." I tell her gently.

She glares at me for the nickname, but follows my instructions slightly.

Percy POV

How dare he.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16:**

No one POV

The crowd (all the friends) raced after Percy and David. David was struggling to be freed, though it wasn't working.

Percy threw him onto the ground outside of the school building and began pacing in front of him. He began lecturing him with his scary-calm voice. But unbeknownst to him, everyone was watching them…

Percy POV

I don't think that I have ever been more angry in my entire life.

And I faced Kronos and Gaia head on.

"David. You need to realize that girls are not things. You can't win one as a prize, okay? It's terrible that you should even think that. Girls are not weak, quite the opposite in fact, and I would know. I have many dangerous girl relatives. (AN: YOU HAVE NOOOOOO IDEA DAVID.) Okay, I love Annabeth. And this isn't some teenage romance that will last just a bit longer. When the two of us go to college, we'll be as close as ever, maybe closer. When we're older, Annabeth and I will get married and have 5 kids named Charlie Beckendorf Jackson, Silena Rachel Jackson, Zoë Bianca Jackson, Michael Lee Jackson and Luke Chiron Jackson. We're going to have a fish named Ethan and a small cat named Bob. You don't get those things with Annabeth, because for some incredible reason, she loves me. STOP PESTERING HER, YOU IDIOT. You don't love her. You just want to go out with her because she's pretty. There's no doubt that she's beautiful obviously, but, even though no one in the entire world deserves her, you especially don't. You don't know a thing about her, do you? What are her two favorite colors? You don't know, huh? Green and gray. Who is the most father-like figure in her life? Ch- our activities director at camp. What is she deathly afraid of? Spiders! Out of everyone in the entire world, besides you and Krystal of course, who who does she always want to kill? Jason and Thalia's stepmother. Who was her first girl best friend? THALIA. David, I bet you don't even know her last name. I know Annabeth better than I know myself and I love every single thing about her. You have no right at all to think of a girl as some prize. They aren't valuable prizes that you can own. Okay? And if I EVER hear you talking about ANY girl, Annabeth or not, like that AGAIN, I know people that wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

And then I walked off, leaving him stunned and scared.

Annabeth POV

When Percy was saying his little speech, I began sobbing into Thalia's shoulder.

How did I get so lucky?

Every single girl was aww-ing and Piper said that her mother was squealing at the top of her lungs in her head.

Even the guys were wowed, I guess they don't really do the whole 'public love confession' thing…

Percy walks closer to our hiding spot and stops dead in his tracks when he sees us.

"You… Uh… You didn't hear that did you?" He asks, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and not meeting my gaze.

"Every word, lover boy." Bianca teased, causing him to blush severely.

Thalia smiles widely. "Lady Artemis would be proud, Kelp Head." She said, punching his shoulder lightly.

He smiled weakly in response. He looked at me carefully. "Uh… Annabeth? I'm so sorry if that was sort of forward of me! But I meant every single word. Listen, I-I'm not smart, okay, we all know that, but if there's one thing I know it's that I love you. Forever. As long as we're together, right Wise Girl?" He pleads.

I wipe a few tears away, and lift my head off of Thalia's shoulder.

"Together, Seaweed Brain." Then I kiss him passionately.

When we pull apart, Thalia's hand is over her eyes and everyone is looking away uncomfortably.

"You know, I really did mean every word I said, Wise Girl." Percy says, wiping away the last of my tears.

"I know, Seaweed Brain. And I am the luckiest person in the world." I say wrapping my arms around him tightly.

He shakes his head. "Nope. That'd be me."

I'm about to respond, when Thalia interrupts. "AGREE TO DISAGREE!" She moans.

We smile at each other and laugh. "Okay, Thals." Percy says, rolling his eyes.

"You know Perce, you really make it hard to be a good boyfriend." Jason whines. "It's so hard to have to try to one-up you!" The other guys who have girlfriends agree.

I roll my eyes. "Listen guys. I have the best boyfriend ever. He's saved my life thousands of times, turned down immortality for me TWICE, fell into Tartarus with me and so much more. I win."

The guys groan and the girls giggle.

My friends from California look confused. "Um… Saved you life thousands of times and fell into what? Annabeth… What are you talking about?" Mary asked curiously.

We all look at each other.

"Oops…" Leo says, which makes us laugh.

We explain our 'situation' to them, which takes a little bit of time to convince them.

Nico looks at his watch. "Kelp Head! Swim tryouts start in 10 minutes! Go get ready!"


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17:**

STILL ANNABETH POV

Everyone raced to the pool, and Percy ran to the locker rooms to change into his swim trunks.

David, ugh, got to the pool with just seconds to spare. The swim coach, a burly guy named Coach Williams yelled for everyone to start warming up.

Percy made his way over to me before he went to the pool.

He smirked. "Hey Wise Girl, don't I get a kiss for luck? It's tradition right?" I smirked back at him.

"Come back alive and we'll see." I say narrowing my eyes slyly.

Percy chuckled and then jumped into the pool. Everyone screamed when they were splashed, except for me. My darling boyfriend made a point not to get me wet. I knew there was a reason as to why I love him.

Thalia was glaring at his figure, which was swimming steadily away. "He's going to pay for that." She muttered, wringing out her wet hair.

We watch tryouts for a little while, all whooping excitedly when Percy made it past the first cut.

Then Jason turned to me, confused.

"Isn't this cheating for him, being well, a son of Poseidon?" Everyone turned to me for their answer.

I watch him for a second. "Nope, it's just like last time-he's doing it the way a mortal would."

We chat about random things for awhile, still watching Percy, when Coach Williams finally blew the whistle.

"These are the people who made the team; Angela Black, Freddie Smith, Percy Jackson, Isabella Ponderson, David Jacobs, Jill Hayes, Jack Hayes, Allison Walker and George Kales." We all cheer loudly for every name but David's and of course, loudest for Percy, who was smiling, a little embarrassed.

"Um… Coach, who's the captain?" David asked, smugly, as if expecting to be named captain.

"I thought it was obvious enough-Percy Jackson!" He shouted.

We all screamed for Percy, who was really, really excited. I ran into his arms and kissed him hard. When we pulled apart, he was dazed.

"There's your kiss Seaweed Brain. Good job. I love you." I say, hugging him tightly.

David, who just couldn't stay quiet for two seconds, I swear to the gods, piped up again. "Are you sure that's the smartest decision, Coach? I'm obviously much better of a swimmer than stupid Jackson." He said, rolling his eyes.

Coach looked annoyed with him. "Jacobs, Jackson earned the spot as captain. If you say one more thing, you're off the team." I snorted.

Then, I strode over to David. And punched him square in the face.

"That's for what you said about my boyfriend."

I walked back to the group as if nothing had happened.

Coach Williams cocked his head as he looked at me. "You know, I think the wrestling team could use some new blood, if you want to join-you look like you would do pretty well if you can knock a guy twice your size down that fast."

I smile, proud of myself. "Thanks for the offer, Coach, but I'm not that kind of a girl."

"Well you don't look like one of those preppy cheerleaders… (AN: NO OFFENSE TO ANY CHEERLEADERS IT'S JUST TO SHOW HOW UN-ANNABETH THAT IS) But to each his own I guess."

I shake my head wildly while everyone snickers. "No! I'm not that kind of girl either-I'm into architecture and reading. No cheerleading. No way." I say, leaving no room for arguments.

"Okay then. Consider my offer, though."

"Sure, Coach." Not really, sorry.

We all begin to head to the parking lot. I see Connor whispering something to Travis, who smirks and nods to his blushing brother.

"What was that about?" I ask Percy, not being able to control my curiosity.

He shakes his head, confusedly. "I don't know." We keep watching Connor, and then both of our eyes widened considerably when we see him and Juliet walk away together.

"Is it bad that I really want to spy on them?" Percy whispers.

"Yes. I'm feeling it too though. But we can't Seaweed Brain." I say sternly. He sighs.

"Fine. Oh! That reminds me-you have to get ready for our date tonight-you're early birthday dinner." He says smiling and I kiss his cheek.

"Of course."

"Oh, and Annabeth." I turn to him. "Piper managed to get ahold of her mother for her to get you ready for tonight." He said, sounding amused.

"You don't mean…" I trail off in horror.

"Oh yes, according to Piper, you had better prepare yourself for the makeover of a lifetime."

Why me?


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18:**

Percy POV

After I broke the news to Annabeth, she was upset to say the least.

"Seaweed Brain! I'm not getting made over by Aphrodite of all people!" I tried arguing with her, saying it wasn't even my decision, but she was too stubborn.

I had to bring out the big guns.

I did my puppy-dog face. "Please Wise Girl? I really want this to be a special night." I tell her hopefully.

I could practically see her willpower crumbling.

"Fine Seaweed Brain. But for you-not for Aphrodite, not for Piper not for anyone else. For you."

I smile widely and pull her into me, hugging her tightly.

I was surprised that the rest of the car ride went quietly, until I noticed that Annabeth had fallen asleep on the passenger's seat.

I didn't have the heart to wake her up once we got to the house, so I just parked the car and picked her up.

"Huh? Seaweed Brain, whazzgoinon?" She murmured sleepily.

I smiled softly. "Nothing, go back to sleep Wise Girl." She nodded, tired, and did as I asked.

I managed to open the door and walked into our room. I set Annabeth on the bed and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

She mumbled something incomprehensible in response.

I left her on the bed, not wanting to accidentally awaken her, and then went to talk to Piper about my date with Wise Girl tonight.

Annabeth POV

I woke up on a soft, comfortable bed and noticed that Seaweed Brain had brought me up to our room. He's too sweet for his own good.

I get off the bed and make my way over to the door, but before I open it, it is opened from the other side.

Shocked, I stumble back a few steps. In front of me there was something absolutely terrifying.

Aphrodite.

She had at least a thousand dresses on a cart behind her and a hovering vanity that had every inch covered by make up.

Make up.

Oh mother please save me.

Nothing.

She was probably laughing up on Mt. Olympus. _Thanks for your help mother_. I think sarcastically.

"Annabeth dear! I was just about to wake you!" She squeals.

"Oh. Um… What are you doing here, exactly?" I ask, my eyes not leaving the terrible vanity trailing dutifully behind her.

"For your date with Percy tonight! What else?" She said, like the answer must be obvious, and I suppose it was, but I wasn't exactly thinking straight.

WHY ME? I MUST BE THE ONLY GIRL IN THE WORLD (BESIDES THALIA) THAT DOESN'T WANT TO BE MADE OVER BY APHRODITE.

"Sweetheart, we have to hurry! You're date starts in 3 hours!"

3 hours? Um… I have enough time, right? I thought to myself.

Aphrodite shook her head. "With the shower, make up, shoe and jewelry picking, dress choosing and hair styling you'll barely be on time!" Did she read my mind? Oh yeah-goddess.

Great.

"So, Annabeth dear hop in the shower and be as quick as you can-I'll get everything started!"

NOOOOOOOOO

I do as she asked because she's a goddess-you don't really disobey them unless you're Percy.

I reappear after a quick shower clad in my thick, fluffy robe.

Aphrodite sees me and smiles brightly

I smile weakly in response.

"So, choosing a dress is the first step. I say we go with one of these." She said, holding up two dresses.

Both were admittedly pretty, but they were just NOT my style.

One was white and would be fitted up to my waist and then poof out to my knees after that, and the bottom section was covered in black lace. Yes-it's beautiful-but no.

The other one was black and had only one sleeve. It was extremely tight looking-I could barely breathe just looking at it. It would go to my feet and I could just see myself tripping all over on our date. And worst of all, at the very top of the sleeve, there was a gigantic PINK rose.

I shake my head desperately. "No. Neither of them are my style." I say to Aphrodite, who looked disappointed.

"Alright. Why don't you choose one, and then I'll see if I approve." I nod, that was better than letting Aphrodite choose for me.

I walk around the giant cart that had accompanied the goddess. I was beginning to lose hope as I neared the end of the rack, but then I saw the perfect one.

It was silver with tiny blue-greenish sequins dotting the neckline. It was sleeveless and the straps were thick. It was had a belt around the waist section that was white with a pretty blue-green design and a big silver buckle. It went up to I would guess my knees and the very bottom matched the neckline. I think it was perfect.

I take it off the rack and hold it up against my body and look in the mirror. I was… pretty? No. That couldn't be me.

I was interrupted when I heard Aphrodite's voice. "Did you choose one darling?" I find her in the room and her eyes widen when she sees the dress.

"YES that's the one. It'll look beautiful on you." She said, making me blush. "Put it on, and then we'll do make up, hair, jewelry picking and shoe choosing." I nod and shimmy into the dress. It feels like Elysium-the silky smooth feeling of the fabric was cool to the touch and spilled over me like water.

Aphrodite led me to the makeup chair and was about to lather on foundation, when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, pausing in her work.

"It's me, mom. I have a request from Percy that Annabeth not get any make up-he says that it will take away from her natural beauty." Piper called.

I blush deeply. Seaweed Brain may be a stuttering mess sometimes and may not know how to use his words correctly all the time, but sometimes he got it just right.

Aphrodite humphed. "Alright honey. I won't put make up on her." I internally whoop. _Thank you SO much Seaweed Brain,_ I think.

"Let's do your hair then." Aphrodite suggests. She comes behind me and pulls some of the front sections of my hair into a braid, which she lets fall behind me. It's like a tiara made out of braided hair. She puts a white carnation behind my ear, and I smile. I feel like a princess.

I know, I know. That's not like me at all. But, seriously. This… I just hope that Seaweed Brain will like it.

"JEWELRY TIME!" Aphrodite squeals. She brings out a velvet box. There are these beautiful silver and blue-green earrings which I put on. But when she gives me the necklace I stubbornly shake my head.

"No. I'm wearing the necklace that Seaweed Brain gave me." I say, pulling my locket out from under the front of my dress. She smiles when she sees it.

"It's beautiful. Can I see the pictures?" She asks.

"Um… Yeah, I guess." I say, opening the locket. She beams when she sees the two pictures.

"Aww! Percy can be really romantic when he wants to be, can't he?" I nod, happily. I love him so much.

"Final touches for your make over-shoes and a purse." Aphrodite said, getting a pair of silver buckling shoes with a little heel that wasn't way out of my comfort zone, and best, it'd make me closer to Percy's giant-like height. The purse she gives me is a clutch.

"Just put your phone and dagger in here." She explained. "Really, that's it."

I furrow my brow. "What about my wallet? For paying for dinner?"

To my surprise Aphrodite laughs. "Aw, sweetheart-Percy will take care of all of that. Don't worry."

"But-" She interrupts.

"Annabeth-he wants to. Just let him." I sigh, but nod. "Now, let's go wow your boyfriend."

Percy POV

I was waiting awkwardly at the door, my car ready to drive us to our destination, _Le Amor_, or something like that.

My tie felt too tight, but Piper insisted that I wear one. She also said that I had to wear sea-green and gray, because I had to match both mine and Annabeth's eye colors.

My ADHD was acting up and I was tapping my fingers on the car door waiting for Annabeth.

I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

I just knew it was Annabeth.

I turned to the sound, and when I laid eyes on her, my jaw dropped .


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19:**

STILL PERCY POV

She was… I don't even know. Beautiful wasn't good enough. Incredible wasn't nearly as perfect as she was. Even perfect wasn't quite right.

She was indescribable. But best of all-she was mine.

"Annabeth… You-you're the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on." I say, not going into full detail on her image.

"Seaweed Brain." She said fondly, but I could see a slight blush on her cheeks that made her seem even more innocent and perfect. "You know, you don't look that bad yourself." She said, and I smiled.

"Thanks Wise Girl. Come on, let's go." I say, kissing her cheek.

The two of us get in the car and talk about the most random things on the way to the restaurant.

When we arrive, I am quick to open Annabeth's door-to look gentlemanly in front of her. She looks mildly impressed.

"Wow Seaweed Brain. Who knew you had manners?" She teased. I nudged her gently and she shoved me much harder in response. I roll my eyes and put my arm around her shoulders, leading her inside.

After we are seated at our table, Annabeth immediately starts to look for what she wants to eat, but I don't open my menu. I'm too busy staring at her.

She looks up and her eyes lock with mine. Red floods her cheeks once she realizes that I had been staring at her.

"What are you doing Seaweed Brain?" She asks shyly.

"Looking at you." I say simply. "You're just so beautiful."

Annabeth POV

How did I get so lucky?

I have no idea-but thank Aphrodite that I did.

Percy was still staring at me, and I swat his arm good-naturedly.

"Seaweed Brain! What do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Blue pizza-but that isn't here, so probably just macaroni and cheese. Do you think I could ask them to dye it blue?" He asks, looking so adorably innocent.

I laugh. "Sure Seaweed Brain, ask them." I say.

He beams in response. Then, a waiter comes and asks us what we will be ordering.

"I'll take a Sprite and a spaghetti and meatballs meal with a small salad on the side, please." I say, and the waiter nods.

"And you, sir?" He asks Percy.

He says his order then looks up hopefully at the man. "Is there any way that you can dye both the coke and the mac and cheese blue?" He asks, and I stifle a giggle. This'll turn out great.

"Of course, Perseus Jackson." The waiter growled.

Percy and I locked eyes. Now? On our date? Of course.

We got up and Percy grabbed the collar of the waiter and very sneakily dragged him to a secluded corner of the restaurant.

In no time at all, the two of us had demolished yet another monster. When we sit back down, Percy isn't looking at me.

"What's wrong Seaweed Brain?" I ask him curiously.

"Nothing, Wise Girl. I just really wanted our date to go well- no monster attacks or anything." He said, looking dejected.

"Oh Percy. Listen-just because we were attacked doesn't mean that this date won't go well." I say, squeezing his hand tightly.

He smiles, and then our food is brought out.

I'm very surprised when I see that Percy's food has indeed been dyed blue.

His eyes widen like a little kid's.

"Wise Girl! My food is blue!" He said, looking so, so happy that I smile with him.

The two of us eat and talk as if this was a normal day-not that any days are normal for half-bloods, but as close as a demigod can get to a 'normal' day.

After both of us have eaten, the waiter surprises me by bringing in a huge cake (blue of course) with eighteen candles lit up.

"Percy! Did you do this?" I ask my boyfriend.

He blushes and runs his hand through his hair. "Yeah." He says shyly.

"Thank you." I say sincerely. He blushes deeper.

"Wise Girl, your birthday is tomorrow, what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't celebrate it the day before also?" I shake my head.

He really does make every other boyfriend look bad.

"Make a wish, Wise Girl." He whispers.

"I-I-" He cuts me off.

"It's a secret, don't tell me or it won't come true." He says very softly.

What else is there to wish for? I have a semi-normal life, wonderful friends and Percy-the most incredible guy a girl could wish for.

I closed my eyes and blew out the candles, wishing with all my heart that my happy life will stay that way.

When I open my eyes, I see Percy grinning.

"Can we have cake now, Wise Girl?" He asks hopefully.

I laugh. "Of course we can Seaweed Brain." I say, cutting the cake.

TIME SKIP TO WHEN THEY GET HOME

We walk in the house laughing. But it's quiet.

Curious, Percy and I walk into the sitting room to find that all of our friends, who no doubt stayed up waiting our return, were passed out in various positions on the floor. Jason was snoring softly, Leo still twitching in his sleep, Hazel hugging Frank and all the others there as well.

Percy and I exchanged looks and burst into silent laughter.

"Do you want to just camp out here with everyone else?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

We curl up in between Clarisse and Grover and I soon drift off.

"Did you like your early-birthday dinner?" Seaweed Brain asked me, kissing my forehead gently.

I nodded sleepily. "I loved it. I can't imagine the surprise that you're giving me tomorrow." I say, before falling asleep all the way.

Percy POV

I almost forgot.

I'm proposing to Annabeth tomorrow.

May the gods help me.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20:**

THE NEXT DAY (STILL PERCY POV)

I woke up really early, thank gosh. It was Annabeth's birthday.

Which meant that I was proposing to her today. Yeah-I was extremely nervous, but at the same time I was really excited. This is Annabeth. There's no need to be nervous around her, she's more than my girlfriend, she's also one of my best friends. I shouldn't be nervous around her.

As soon as I woke up though, I kissed her forehead gently and then stood up.

My girlfriend was 17 today, and besides proposing I'm also doing a scavenger hunt type thing for her.

Clues would lead her to her me, and I would have her really special gift(s).

I set everything up as fast as I can and then I nudge Thalia until she wakes up.

"Kelp Head you better have a good reason for waking me up at 6:00 in the morning." She said, faking calmness.

"I do. Your best friend turns 17 today and I need help making a cake." I say, dragging her into the kitchen.

She freezes. "Are you really going to do it today?" She whispers.

I pause in my dragging. "Yeah. I am. Do you think she'll say yes?" I ask, painfully desperate.

She looks at me in the eye and I see the most serious, un-violent look that Thalia has ever worn. "Kelp Head. She loves you more than anything else in the entire world. Of course she will." I feel much better after Thalia's pep talk.

The two of us make a cake, which surprisingly isn't too burned. Who'd have guessed that the two of us could do something like this without setting our house on fire? I sure didn't…

It was Nico that woke up next. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled into the kitchen. With his hair all over the place I couldn't help but think that he looked like the Nico before Bianca had died-happy, innocent and fun-loving.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked, sleep slurring his words.

"Making Annabeth a birthday cake." I answered, putting the last candle in the cake.

His eyes widened and he cursed softly in Greek under his breath. "That's today?" He asked, panicked.

Thalia nods. "Yeah, why?"

"I didn't buy her a present!" He said, looking really upset.

"I'm sure that she won't mind." I say, trying to console the poor kid.

"Probably not, but Annabeth was the first person besides you to actually accept me as a son of Hades. The least I can do is get her a present." I smile at him.

"Take your motorcycle. We'll cover for you if anyone asks." He looks at me gratefully.

"Thanks Perce." He says, running out of the room.

Thalia and I laugh. "Should we tell him he's still in his pajamas?" She asked.

"Nah, it's okay-we're his cousins, we can let this go." I say and she nods in agreement.

The two of us talk about how the Hunters are while waiting for everyone else to wake up.

Nearly everyone else woke up at once. First Piper and Jason walked in, followed by the Stolls, Katie, Chris and Clarisse. Then Leo and Calypso, holding hands and chatting happily walked in. Grover came bleating in exhaustion with Bianca trailing behind, also tired. Coach, Mellie and Marissa came in, with Marissa's hair looking like it had gone through a hurricane. Di and Mia come in also, talking with Annabeth's California friends. Frank and Hazel came in talking with Annabeth.

When she saw the cake with the candles lit she froze.

"Percy Jackson. What in Hades are you doing? You already got me a cake yesterday. I think we've celebrated my birthday enough." She protested.

I shake my head. "Not even close to enough Wise Girl."

She smiles weakly. "I love you." She says hugging my tightly.

I whisper the words back to her and Thalia rolls her eyes. "Just blow out the candles Annie. PLEASE?" She begs.

Annabeth blows out the candles and her eyes meet mine. I can't help but wonder what she wished for, just like I wondered yesterday night…

All of us eat the cake (blue velvet of course) and suddenly Nico runs back in.

"I GOT IT!" He yells triumphantly. "Here Annabeth, this is my gift for you." He says, handing a gift bag to her.

She looks surprised, but opens it nonetheless.

Inside is a new sketchpad and pencils, and also a book on Greek and Roman style architecture.

"Thanks Nico. But really you didn't have to." She said, hugging him tightly.

"But I did." He said simply.

"Wise Girl," I interrupt. "I have something I have to do… Why don't you go to our room and get ready. That surprise… It's coming soon." I say, my nerves jittery.

"Um… Alright. Be back soon Seaweed Brain." She said, kissing my cheek lightly.

Annabeth POV

It's official. My boyfriend is the best person in the universe.

When I walk into our room I quickly shower and change. When I walk out of the bathroom, I notice a note lying on the bed.

Curious, I walk over to it and read it.

Roses are Red

Violets are blue

In my favorite room

There's a surprise for you

LOVE, SEAWEED BRAIN

Yup. The best person.

Okay. So his favorite room… The kitchen? No… The pool room!

Getting excited, I rush to the room with the indoor pool and see a note and a bouquet of flowers sitting next to the pool. I go to pick them up and realize that my stupidly sweet boyfriend got my favorite flowers-not roses, but lavenders.

I love him.

I read the note, while absentmindedly smelling the beautiful flowers.

You're the best in the world

I like your hair in princess curls

Go to the garage and drive to the place

Where we had our first date, Ms. Chase

His rhyming is getting worse, but how could I not love him?

Following his instructions, I dutifully make my way to the garage and take his car to the place where we had our first date.

Central Park.

Yes, it's a very cliché New York couple thing to do, but it was amazing anyways.

When I arrive, I see a group of little kids playing hopscotch and few parents watching from a short distance.

I walk a bit closer and see that near their hopscotch drawing was a note written in blue chalk with a tub of sidewalk chalk near it.

First I want you to have fun

Draw with the chalk and play in the sun

Then, go to my mom's apartment

There's something there with a great scent

(BRING SOME FOR ME TOO)

Oh Seaweed Brain.

I take a purple chalk out of the tub and begin to draw a flower. (AN: I HAVE NO IDEA IF THIS IS ACTUALLY ALLOWED BUT IT'S FOR THE STORY)

I notice the kids watching looking like they want to draw also.

"Do you want to color with me?" I ask them as sweet as I can manage.

Very excited, they nod and I motion for them to join.

For ten or fifteen minutes we color together and by the end, the whole sidewalk is covered in flowers, hearts, peace symbols, soccer balls and so much more.

I wave goodbye to the kids and begin to make my way to Sally's house.

Once I arrive, I park the car and make my way to her apartment. When she opens the door she doesn't look surprised to see me.

"Annabeth dear! It's so nice to see you. I would love to stay and chat, but Percy told me that you have to hurry and keep going so that when you bring him the cookies they won't be cold." She said, rolling her eyes and holding up the plate of blue cookies.

I laugh. "Thanks so much Sally. Is there a note also?" I ask, taking the plate.

"Oh yes, here you go. Bye Annabeth!" She said and I waved in response.

I read the note the moment I get into the car, snacking on a cookie as I do so.

Absolutely wonderful job so far

Now, I need you to get back to the car

Drive all the way to the where the gods live

They have something to give

(To you)

Well he messed up badly with that one…

I drive to Mt. Olympus and ask for the 600th floor.

"There is none." The guy says, not even looking up.

"I am Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena, architect of Olympus, survivor or Tartarus and so much more." I say, my voice steely calm.

He jumps in surprise and begins to stutter an excuse.

"Just give me the card." I say.

He does as I ask and I take the elevator up.

As soon as I exit the elevator, I see my mom and Percy's dad arguing.

I roll my eyes and go to break it up.

"Mom! Lord Poseidon! Please stop arguing for once." I beg.

They blush and turn to me.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. Here's my gift to you." My mom says, giving me a small ticket. "It will grant you access to speak to any dead scholar that you would like and take them anywhere for a span of an hour. I had to beg Hades, but I got it out of him."

"Wow, um thanks a lot mom." I say, hugging her.

"And, Annabeth, seeing as Percy and you are dating, I got you something as well." I never would have expected that. Poseidon was giving a daughter of Athena a birthday gift?

It's a whistle. "Um… Thank you Lord Poseidon?" I say, very confused.

He laughs heartily. "If you blow it, Blackjack's number one companion, Guido will come to you, and as long as you where this, you will be able to understand him, and he you."

That was… unbelievable.

"Thank you so much, Lord Poseidon." I say, eyes wide.

"You can call me Poseidon, Annabeth." He says winking.

"Oh, and one more thing. Here's the note Percy left for you." My mom says, handing me a small piece of paper.

Come back home, it's gift opening time

I know you're annoyed, but please don't whine

At the end there's one last surprise for you

So hurry back, everyone else is waiting too!

Attached to the note is a Hershey's kiss. Oh Percy.

Waving goodbye to my mom and Poseidon, I rush out of Mt. Olympus.

I hurry back to the house, probably breaking few speed limits, but it's okay.

I run into the house, where trail of rose petals leads me to the sitting room and a teddy bear sits at the very end. It's holding a blue heart and stitched in gray is 'I love you.'

I pick it up and hug it. "Oh Seaweed Brain." Then, everyone comes in. Everyone… Except for Percy.

"Before he comes, open our presents, okay?" Piper asks. I nod, but I can't help but wish he was here.

Piper and Jason got me the entire _Hunger Games_ series (AN: WHICH I DO NOT OWN. UNFORTUNATELY). Leo and Calypso got me a really pretty bracelet that had an owl charm. Leo said that if you tug on the owl, it would turn in to a shield. Hazel and Frank got me a necklace that was in the shape of an A. Chris, Clarisse, the Stolls and Katie all chipped in to get me a bracelet that was engraved with my name and Percy's also, which was really sweet of them. Coach, Mellie and Marissa got me the first few Nancy Drew books (AN: DON'T OWN IT). Grover got me a pencil that if I draw with it, I can make a miniature model of whatever it was that I was drawing. So if I was drawing a building plan, a 3D mini model would pop up. Bianca and Thalia both got me a set of hunters knives, because they said that according to Artemis, I would have been a great Huntress.

After I opened everyone's presents, I heard footsteps.

I turned to see my Seaweed Brain. I ran into his arms. "You're little scavenger hunt was too sweet. Thank you so much." I kissed him to show how thankful I was.

He pulled away after a second and held my hands tightly.

"I have two more gifts for you."

"Per-" He interrupts my protests.

"No. You're my girlfriend, I can spoil you as much as I want." I blushed at that.

"Here is the first gift." He said, handing me en envelope. I open in excitedly to see two plane tickets.

Huh?

I read them aloud. "Round trip to Greece, party of two." I freeze.

He didn't.

"Perseus Jackson. Did you just get us tickets to go to Greece?" I ask.

"Yup. We can go see the Parthenon just like you've always wanted. And, I know that you want to build something permanent so… Annabeth Chase. We have known each other for so, so long. It's safe to say that you know all my secrets and I know all of yours. We're soul-mates, destined to be. Annabeth, the FATES themselves put us together. Aphrodite has our entire life planned out. And I want that life. So, so badly I want all of our five kids running around, and coming home to you every single day for the rest of my life. I want to be able to spoil my daughters, our daughters, and make our sons just like us. I want to see the greatest legacies ever, I want to see our kids. But most of all, Annabeth, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Wise Girl, will you marry me?" He asks, getting on one knee and pulling out the most gorgeous ring I've ever seen.

I didn't even realize that I was crying until my vision blurred.

I take his hand. "Of course, Seaweed Brain. Of course I'll marry you."


	21. Chapter 21

WARNING: This may be a little OOC but remember that with all of the emotions there's got to be some OOCness.

**CHAPTER 21:**

Percy POV

She said yes.

Yes.

Yes.

Is this really happening? Because there's no way my life can be this good.

I look up to see Annabeth's beautiful face, tears streaming down her cheeks, and happiness portrayed on every inch of skin.

I stood up and gently wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "Thank you thank you thank you." I whispered, and then kissed her forehead.

"For what?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"You said yes." I say.

She looked genuinely surprised, and then she started to laugh. "Did you think I would say no?"

I looked at the floor sheepishly. "Maybe…"

"Seaweed Brain!" She scolded, looking genuinely shocked that I would even think that.

"What?" I respond defensively.

"I love you. Of course I would say yes. You mean everything to me." At that, I just kissed her passionately.

Thank Aphrodite that I got this lucky.

Jason POV

Watching Percy and Annabeth, all of the rest of us slowly began to back away. It was silent as we all took in what just happened. Most of us knew it was coming, Percy had told the Seven, Thalia and Nico. But everyone else was shocked.

"Did that really just happen?" Clarisse whispered. "Prissy and Princess are getting married?" I'm surprised that she reacted like that.

"Yeah, they might be young, but after everything-how could they not?" Piper says, looking happy for our friends.

Leo smiles. "Yeah-and now we're going to be in a wedding!" Calypso shoved him gently.

"Leo! They might not have us in the wedding party!"

"Nah. Of course they want Flamin' Valdez in their wedding."

"Uh… We'll have to think about that." We hear a teasing voice behind us. We all turn excitedly to see Annabeth and Percy hand-in-hand.

Their were only the slightest traces of tear tracks on Annabeth's cheeks, and no on said anything about them.

Leo looked fake hurt.

"So do you guys have any idea when the wedding is? And here or California?" I hear one of Annabeth's friends, I think it was Mary.

Annabeth and Percy nod slightly. "Well… Like Piper said, the anniversary of beating Gaia. Makes sense right? And that means we would still finish high school and have most of summer to prepare for college and stuff. And we were going to have it at Camp, but so may people wouldn't really be allowed in… So we decided why not at Montauk? I've gone with Percy, Sally and Paul before-it's beautiful." Annabeth says, looking so far away, lost in thought.

Percy squeezes her hand. "And plus, Montauk was my mom and my safe haven before we got to Camp. It holds a lot of memories. Good and bad." At that, Grover shudders.

"Yeah, boy do I remember those bad ones." He mutters, and Percy laughs.

"Yeah G-Man. I remember that too."

There's a moment of silence, and then we hear a small, almost scared voice.

"Will you leave?" We all turn to see Thalia, looking more vulnerable than I have ever seen my big sister look ever before.

Percy and Annabeth look as surprised as I feel. "No Thals. We'll stay in New York. And we'll visit Camp Jupiter, and of course the Greece honeymoon trip…" Annabeth said, looking so excited.

"I was so worried that you'd leave. Like Luke did." She said softly.

"Nah Pinecone Face, we'll always be here to torment you." Percy said winking, but we all heard the meaning in his words.

I was surprised that Thalia was acting like that, but then I realized that this girl who was like her little sister and her cousin who was one of her closest friends were getting married, and if they left then yeah she'd have the Hunters, and me and Nico and everyone else here… But Percy and Annabeth are very special to her.

Though I'm slightly jealous, I can respect that.

Sort of.

Trying to brighten the mood, Percy clapped his hands excitedly.

"Who wants to know who's in the wedding party?" He asked, smirking.

Thalia POV

I feel so relieved when Annabeth said that they were staying. I may be a Hunter, but their part of my family and I love them. Annabeth was like my little sister, and Percy was pretty much another brother.

Percy asks if we want to know who's in the wedding party, and we all answer loudly.

Annabeth glares and does a loud taxi-cab whistle getting everyone to shut up.

Aww… I'm so proud of her.

"Well… The best man is obviously Grover, if he wants to be that is," Annabeth begins and we hear a disbelieving bleat.

"What?" Grover asks, shocked.

"G-Man! You've been with me through it all-even before all this demigod stuff, when I was just a little twerp in sixth grade." Percy said, fist-bumping his best friend.

Trying to regain my senses and stop feeling so mushy, and smirk. "So not much has changed, huh Kelp Head?" He playfully sticks his tongue out at me and respond the same way.

"Uh, of course Perce! Thanks!" Grover says, looking so happy.

"Anyways… Um, Thals, would you be my maid of honor?" Annabeth asks shyly.

My head snaps up. "You want… me to be your maid of honor?" I say, not believing it.

"Yeah. You're pretty much my sister. You're the only person who I'd want to do it." She says hopefully.

"Yes! Annie, thanks. That means a lot." I say, hugging my best friend tightly.

"And for groomsmen, I was hoping for Jason, Nico, Frank, Leo and Tyson?" Percy asked.

They all respond positively.

Then Connor brings up an excellent point. "Tyson isn't here…"

"Yeah I talked to him about it. I told him that if Annabeth said yes I want him to be one of my groomsmen." Percy explained.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "If I said yes." I hear her mumble.

"Anyways… So that makes Piper, Bianca, Hazel, Calypso and Ella for bridesmaids, if you'd accept." All of them nod excitedly.

"Don't forget to ask Tyson about Ella, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said in a scolding manner and Percy nods.

We all stifle laughs because he's not going to remember and Annabeth will end up IMing Tyson and Percy will be standing there like an idiot wondering what he had forgotten this time.

"Oh yeah! And Marissa, would you be our flower girl?" Annabeth asked sweetly, crouching down to Marissa height.

Marissa obviously didn't know what that meant, but she nodded because she loved Annabeth.

Nellie smiled happily. "Of course Annabeth, thank you."

"What about ring bearer?" Jonas asked.

"Do you think Bobby and Michael could both do it?" Annabeth asked scrunching up her nose as she thought.

"Why not Wise Girl? And do you think Chiron could be the minister?"

"Sure, and that means we have that stuff figured out." She said looking excited. No one else seemed to see, but I noticed her glancing at her ring every so often, almost as if she wasn't believing this was real.

We all head up to our rooms and I walk alongside Annie.

"Thals, is this real? I keep feeling like this is a dream that I'm going to wake up from at any second."

"Annie, this is all real." I say and she smiles. She looks so happy that I smile with her. I hug her once we are outside of her room.

"Goodnight Thals." She said hugging me again.

"Night Annie." I say.

Annabeth POV

I literally cannot believe that that just happened.

Percy sees me looking awed and kisses me sweetly on the cheek.

"I'm so excited for our wedding Wise Girl." He whispers.

"Me too." I say, getting a little choked up.

"Hey Wise Girl?" He asks after a minute.

"Yeah?"

"Can the cake be blue?"

I laugh. Same old Seaweed Brain.

"Of course." I say, kissing him before falling asleep.


End file.
